A New Dream
by The Baz
Summary: The fall of Yharnam is thought of by many as ancient history, however what happens when a piece of that history finds his freedom in the waking world, and what kind of hunter will he prove to be. Rated T for language, suggestive themes, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Why the hell am I writing another story when I've already got like four I'm already working on right now? As much as I hate myself for starting a new story I just can't seem to help myself, Ive had this idea for a while and finally decided to put it to paper... or keyboard. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating but if you read my stuff you already know I don't believe in planning shit out so there never was an update schedule to begin with. Before we get started I'd like to make a few things clear, first is that the main OC in this story is NOT the Good Hunter, he is instead one of the countless other hunters to pass through the dream, as said by the doll. Aside from that I don't have a ton planned but then again I never do. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodborne, RWBY or any of their characters. I only own the OCs used in this story. This story is written purely for entertainment and I make no profit of any kind off of it. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

 _'The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown. -H. P. Lovecraft'_

The hunter stood over the corpse of his final prey, he'd done it, he'd finally done it. After countless deaths in every way imaginable he was finally done. The corpse of the Great One Exodus vanished in a burst of blood and light before the familiar rush of power he felt whenever he killed a powerful enemy. The hunter sheathed his two broken Cainhurst katanas into their sheaths on his waist and stepped forwards towards the lantern that appeared in the center of the large underground chamber.

After placing his hand onto the lantern he felt his consciousness fade as he was pulled into the hunters dream. When he opened his eye again he was standing in the familiar graveyard staring at the doll who stood there with an expecting look on her porcelain face. She motion her arm towards the meadow next to the workshop where he knew Gehrman waited. He made his way towards the meadow and approached the first hunter who sat in his chair under the large tree looking up towards the moon.

"You have done well child, though the hunt is still far from complete." He said in his old wizened voice. "There are still beasts to hunt before it's all said and done, however you have played your role and deserve your respite. My boy, you have suffered this nightmare almost as long as I have and now I offer you a chance to finally awaken from this terrible hunters dream. I do not know what waits in the waking world outside but if you wish it, I will set you free."

The hunter took a moment to soak in the fact this was truly the end of this nightmare. After a few moments he nodded and Gehrman gave him a sad smile and turned his back to the old man and knelt down onto his knees. He could hear Gehrman extend his scythe and felt the cold metal touch his neck. The hunter closed his eyes and awaited the sweet release of the blade. "May you find peace in the waking world Jac, I pray you find happiness there." With one swift motion Gehrman remove the hunters head and watched as his headless body fell to the ground before fading away.

After a few moments Gehrman felt another mind enter the dream for the first time and sat back down into his chair. "And so it begins again."

 **The waking world (Remnant)**

Jac felt his eyes crack themselves open as a warm sensation fell over him. As his eyes opened they were met with the sight of destruction, all around him were the burnt and broken ruins that were once Yharnam, but none of this is what had his attention. He was looking up at what he considered to be one of the most beautiful sights in existence. He removed his hunters hat and stared up at the blue sky and the sun that hung in it.

He could feel tears begin to run down his face and dropped down to his knees as he took in the beauty of the scene he hadn't seen in what felt like a thousand lifetimes. He could feel himself shaking slightly as he reveled in this sweet release he felt, even though the tears kept falling his smile never did.

 **With team RWBY**

Ruby and her team were following behind Dr. Oobleck alongside the rest of their class through the ruins of the fallen city of Yharnam as they listened to their history teacher ramble on almost nonstop about the history of the once great city. "You see students, as many of you know Yharnam was once the home of a scholarly and some believe even religious institution known as the Healing Church. This institution began its rise to power after a mysterious illness began to plague the people of this city. The church brought with them what scholars believe was some kind of miracle cure and began distributing it to the masses earning them the trust and love of the people almost over night."

"Uuuuh I'm so bored." Yang groaned as she walked behind her sister. Weiss turned from her note pad which she had been using to vigorously copy down everything the Professor was saying. She gave a pointed look at at the blonde before gazing around the ruined cities around her.

"Dr. Oobleck, I have a question." She said gaining the attention of the speedy professor.

"Ask away Ms. Schnee."

"How come we haven't seen any trace of Grimm within the city? From what I've read the fall of Yharnam was a very tragic and violent one, that would make these ruins the perfect place for Grimm to gather wouldn't it?" She asked earning a few curious looks from the other students.

"Excellent question! You are correct that this entire area would make a great Grimm gathering area however for some unexplained reason since the city fell ninety two years ago the creatures of Grimm have almost instinctively avoided this place. This has left many scholars, myself included, baffled as to the reason why." The Doctor explained all of this at his.

"If the Grimm naturally avoid this area, why don't people try and rebuild and live here?" Another student asked.

Ruby was listening to the questions when she noticed her older sister branching off from the group and moving towards an alley way between two destroyed buildings. Ruby looked over towards the professor to see his back turned speaking to another student and her partner Weiss taking notes. Blake looked at her leader who was looking at her, she then saw the blonde enter the alley and just grinned before looking back to the teacher as Ruby quickly followed after her sister.

"Yang! What are you doing? We're going to get into trouble." Ruby quietly shout at her sister who turned to her sister with her hand held out. In the girls hand was a shiny golden coin.

The girl handed it to her younger sister. "I saw it shining on the ground and went to see what it was." She explained. "Besides this field trip is soooooo boring, I just thought I'd take a quick peek off the beaten path." She said with a mischievous look.

Ruby was about to reply when something out of the corner of her eye moved rather quickly, when she turned to look down the alley where she saw it there was nothing to be seen. She turned back to her sister ignoring it. "We should get back before they realize we're gone."

The blonde groaned. "Fiiiiine." She said as they turned to leave but stopped when they both heard the sound the creaking wood from the building to their left. Yang looked at her sister who looked back at her. "Isn't this place suppose to be deserted even by Grimm?" Ruby nodded before the blonde crept over to the nonexistent door to the caved in building followed by her sister and peered inside.

The two were quiet as they looked around the interior for any sign of what may have caused the noise but saw nothing, Ruby was the first to speak. "It was probably the wind or something." This got a nod from her sister. They both turned to head back to the group when at the end of the alley they saw a figure standing facing them with the sun to his back covering him in shadow, he stood at about the same height as Yang if not an inch or two taller.

The blonde girl was startled by his sudden appearance and instinctively activated her gauntlets and fired of a round towards the figure. In a quick series of motions the figure sidestepped the attack and drew a pair of broken katanas with jagged ends. The figure rushed forwards with the two blades drawn as the blonde continued to fire more rounds, each of which was dodged with a great deal of skill and grace.

Ruby saw the figure getting closer and quickly drew her weapon still in its gun form and opened fire as well. The figure saw this happening and realized that he was at a disadvantage in this position, facing two people wielding firearms while in a choke point. He jumped backwards away from the two and towards the exit of the alley when a bullet grazed his shoulder drawing blood. He raised his hand to the wound before scooping some of the blood out of it and concentrating on the bone hanging from a cord around his neck.

An instant later he jumped back again but this time at much greater speed and appeared to turn into smoke for and instant as well. Ruby shifted her gun into scythe form and dashed forward at immense speed, however the person she was facing had plenty of experience fighting against this type of weapon and sidestepped while holding out the broken blade on his sword which the scythes blade and completely stopped its advance. The quick unexpected stop caused Ruby to lose her grip and sent her skidding across the ground on her back.

"RUBY!" She heard Yang shout her name as she tried to stand but was stopped when a large weight appeared on her stomach. The person they'd been fighting was on top of her in a straddling position, before she could even be embarrassed about anything she felt two cold pieces of metal press against her neck.

The person had both his blades across her neck in a X position, ready to decapitate her in an instant, however it never happened. The person on top of her just sat there still for a moment and Ruby was able to get a good look at him. His face was covered up by a very high collar, and further obscured by a black three fold hat. He wore a black trench coat with gold trimming and leather straps running across his chest underneath. He had long black pants and worn looking black boots and gloves. The only part of him that was visible were his eyes, which were staring directly into Ruby's. They were yellow and bloodshot. **(A/N Imagine the standard hunters set in black with gold trimmings.)**

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before the hunter lifted one of his blades from her neck which had a small amount of her blood on it from when it was pressed against her neck. He lifted it to his face and quickly sniffed it before his eyes widened.

"Please release the girl sir." He heard a voice from his side and turned to see a green haired man pointing some kind of weapon at him along with at least two dozen other teenagers with their weapons drawn and pointed at him. He looked back down at the girl under him who was still looking at him with minor worry.

After a moment of hesitation the hunter removed his blade from her neck and stood up before taking a few steps back as the blonde girl ran over to her sister and helped her up. The hunter stood watching, waiting for any kind of hostile movement. He was shocked at the scent of the girls blood, there was no trace of corruption in it like he was use to, she was completely untouched by the beast blood. He took a moment to examine the weapons he was seeing, they all looked for cleaner, sleeker, and more advanced than any he'd ever scene before.

"Is this what he meant?" He asked himself thinking back on what Gehrman had said before his departure. Jac looked up towards the green haired man, he had an idea. "You there, how long has this city been like this?" The doctor was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Ninety two years, ninety three next month."

This hit the hunter hard as he took it all in. Jac sheathed his broken blades and began laughing, he removed his hat and undid his collar revealing his rather young face and messy dark blue hair. Doctor Oobleck was surprised at the boys appearance as he thought based off the skill and fluidity he witnessed in the very brief altercation with Ruby that they were dealing with a grown huntsmen, but the person in front of him did appear to be more the sixteen years old.

Jac continued to laugh harder and harder, almost hysterically, before finally falling backwards onto the ground. The professor carefully approached the down boy and checked him to see that he was indeed unconscious. Oobleck looked the boy over and saw something that caught his attention, around the boys neck hung a cord with several things hanging from it, however the thing that caught his attention was a circular piece of metal that had a familiar mark carved into it.

The professor quickly pulled out his scroll and began searching for something until he found it and his eye grew large beneath his glasses. The boy had a hunters badge from the nearly forgotten hunters workshop of Yharnam, led by the legendary huntsman Gehrman. "Ms. Schnee, please call for a medical team to come and pick up our friend and look over Ms. Rose. I'm afraid we'll have to cut this field trip short."

 **And thats the first chapter, please don't hesitate to give me any criticism and tell me what yall think. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm pleased to say that this story got more attention than I thought it would, I hope I do not disappoint you guys/gals. Enjoy.**

Jac opened his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling. "No dreams." He said to himself before sitting up and looking around the empty room. It was white and far cleaner than any he'd seen in a very long time. He then looked down at himself before noticing he was missing his clothes from the waste up, leaving him with only his pants and boots.

His upper body was well built from the constant battles he fought, and was littered with countless scars from the innumerable deaths he'd suffered. He raised his hand to his neck, feeling a slight pain from his arm, which he noticed was bandaged. When he touched his neck a wave of relief washed over him as he felt his necklace with all his trinkets, and most importantly, his badge.

Jac pulled himself over to the edge of the bed and threw his legs over the side and hopping out. He walked over to the nearest wardrobe and pulled it open, inside he was lucky enough to find his missing clothes. I t only took him about two minutes to put it all on and adjust all the belts and straps. He looked into the wardrobe but this time frowned. "Where are my blades?" He asked himself. Jac was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of voices and footfalls headed his way.

"I'm telling you sir, his badge his the genuine article as are his swords. This boy may very well have some knowledge on the great fall of Yharnam!" An energetic voice said from the other side of the door.

"I understand Bart, but I'd first like to meet him before we try and grill him for information." There were a few seconds of quiet before the door opened and the two men entered. Ozpin raised an eyebrow as he looked around the empty room, his eyes were the attracted to the open window, which he approach and looked out. He then inspected the frame and noticed a partial boot print on the bottom. "It seems he felt like going for a walk." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you want me to alert the staff and security?" Oobleck asked as he inspected the rest of the room.

"No, we have his weapons in my office. Let him explore a bit, he'll find his way to my office eventually. In the meantime I say we go there and discuss how we handle this." Ozpin replied before making his way to the door. How much trouble could one boy cause?"

 **With Jac**

Jac was in awe of this place, not only did it have the grandeur of the grand cathedral, but it all looked so new! He was currently walking down a large stone hallway, doing his best to stick to the shadows as he looked around. As he walked he came across a door with a opaque window on it, feeling more curious than cautious he opened it and stepped in quickly closing it. However when he turned around, he immediately regretted his decision.

The room he had entered was filled with about thirty people, all wearing matching uniforms sitting in desks that were elevated. In the center of the room was a large grey haired man with a impressive mustache. Everything was quiet and everyone was looking right at him. "Why hello there! How can I help you sir?" The large man asked him and surprisingly didn't attack him on sight as he was accustom to at this point.

"Uh, yeah sorry if I'm interrupting something." He looked around the room again and saw everyone was holding either a book or a pencil and paper. He figure he must be in some kind of school. "I'm sorry but I'm a tad bit confused as to my situation, is this the Byrgenwerth collage?" He asked confusing the man.

"No son, you're currently at Beacon Academy." He said proudly, by this point many of the students were whispering among themselves.

"And where in Yharnam is this located? I can't seem to see any familiar landmarks from that large cliff outside." Now the man was very confused.

"My boy, Yharnam is located about three hundred miles away to the south. Your in the Kingdom of Vale right now." He explained surprising the boy.

"How long was I out?!" He practically shouted.

The man took a step forward. "Here, why don't I take you to the Headmaster and let him explain your situation, I'm sure he could help you more than I can."

Jac opened the door behind him, he was very keen on the idea of going anywhere with someone he didn't know well enough. The last time he followed a stranger somewhere they turned into a giant beast with lightning jumping across its body. He seemed like a nice guy to, before he tore a chunk of of Jac's neck. "Yeah, fuck that." Jac turned and sprinted out of the room.

After a few seconds he heard voices behind him and turned his head around to see most of the students from the class he was just in chasing after him, this only made him start running faster. After turning a few corners he found another door and debate whether or not to enter, but then heard the sound of his pursuers approaching and decided to go with the motto he'd lived by for years. "Fuck this shit, I'm out!" He shouted slamming through the door and running in to a large room that was partially filled with steam.

He then found himself stand in front of a group of either partially or fully naked girls, who seem to be in the process of changing clothes. "I really need a new motto." He said to himself staring at the scene in front of him.

Seconds later most of them started screaming and throwing stuff at him. "I'm sorry, wrong door!" He shouted but didn't get any response besides further screaming. After a moment he noticed a girl in a towel and glasses pull a bag of some kind out of what he assumed was a locker, Jac paled when the bag changed its form into that of a VERY big gun. "FUCK!" He shouted before turning around and running out the door, dodging a hail of bullet along the way. Instantly after exiting the room he found the other group of student searching for him. "FUCK AGAIN!" He turned and started running down the hallway now followed by the students from before, and several very angry girls wearing towels.

The next door he came across he didn't even think about before ramming through it and finding a very large room filled with tables and more students eating. His eye fell on one particular table where a group of eight students looked up at him, two of which he recognized from when he was attacked back in Yharnam. "YOU!" The blonde one shouted pointing at him and standing from her seat.

"ME!" Was all he said before making a run for the large pair of doors at the end of the hall. The group of eight all stood and began chasing him. After slamming through yet another set of doors he found himself running into a blonde woman with a purple cape and green eyes. She was carrying a tray of what looked to be some noodles of sorts, however they were now on her head, and she looked angry. Deciding that saying anything would probably just make her even more angry he just stood and continued running, he didn't even need to look back to guess that she had probably joined the ever growing mob of people after him.

He was now outside and still running when he saw a large tower and decide to try his luck at hiding from the mob of people. When he entered by jumping threw the glass door in the front which he later regretted when he saw the glass slide to the side like a door, he picked himself up and ran towards what he assumed was the elevator, ignoring a woman behind a desk who looked startled by his entry, and hit the button at the top of the middle row and saw the mod of people enter the building just as the door began to close and the elevator began to rise.

"Okay, wake up, explore, make people angry, run, make naked girls angry, run more, make MORE people angry, and further running. If this hiding idea doesn't turn out well, I guess I'm back to running." He said to himself as he tried to catch his breath.

After a few more moments the elevator stopped and opened up to a large room that looked like the inside of a clock. Inside there were two men, one he remembered from before he passed out in Yharnam. "Ah, we've been expecting you." The one behind the desk said before taking a sip of his drink.

Jac took a moment to look around and noticed his swords were on the desk in front of the man. Ozpin noticed him looking at the blades and grinned. "Please take a seat and speak with me, after that you may have these back." He said gesturing to the blades.

Jac was reluctant at first but decided if this guy was willing to just talk and would then return his weapons, he'd try to play nice. Jac took a seat in the chair across from the mans desk and next to the green haired man from before. A light flashed on a small box on the desk and Ozpin pushed a button. "Professor, Ms. Goodwitch and a... angry mob are here to see you." A female voice came from the box surprising Jac.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow towards Jac who just shrugged his shoulders. "Thank you Mary, please send up Ms. Goodwitch and tell the 'angry mob' that I'll handle the situation." He said with a slight grin.

"Right away Professor."

"An angry mob?" Ozpin asked Jac.

"You guys need to label what door lead to!" He said in an attempt to defend himself.

Oobleck finally spoke up. "The doors are labeled." Before Jac could say anything he felt an extremely evil and dangerous presence as the elevator door opened up to reveal an incredibly pissed of looking Goodwitch who still had noodles in her hair. Jac jumped over the desk and immediately hid behind Ozpin, who he for some reason he would never understand, felt would save him from the females wrath.

"Good afternoon Glynda, how can I help you?" He asked nonchalantly, though Jac good see sweat forming on his forehead.

"Professor, I would like to file a complaint on behalf of the angry mob of students down stair about the young man cowering behind you right now." She said calmly but every word was dripping with rage.

"I apologize on behalf of our guest here for everything that has occurred today. He is a rather special case and is not familiar with his surroundings at all, he's from Yharnam." Ozpin explained causing Glynda to actually look surprised for a moment before looking from Ozpin to the boy and then back at him.

"Is he a?"

"Yes, he's a hunter of Gehrmans workshop." Ozpin answered causing Glynda's eyes to widen.

"Hold on, you know about the old man?" Jac asked now more interested about how they knew about Gehrman then being afraid of the blonde demon woman.

"Yas my boy, we have a lot to discuss."

 **And theres another chapter, to those of you wondering, know I am not turning this into a comedy I just felt like lightening the mood a bit. Also Im still debating who I should pair Jac with, so feel free to tell me in the reviews who you want to see him be paired with. Also I'd like to say I was inspire to write this after reading _The Longest Hunt_ by NaughtFiction. I've read hundreds of fanfics and his is by far one of the best I've ever read so go check it out if you haven't. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so apparently you guys liked my original idea of pairing him up with Ruby so we're going with that. Anyway lets get started. Enjoy.**

"Ninety two years." Jac mumble from his chair in Ozpin's office. He'd been there for the past few hours talking to the man and exchanging questions. While he found that the world was now very different from the one he could only barely remember scraps of, he also found it to be a far better place in his eyes. In all honesty, he was suffering a bad case of culture shock.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug of coffee, which had mysteriously never run out in the whole time they'd been speaking. "Yes, I can understand how this mat be a bit overwhelming."

"No shit." Jac deadpanned.

"But I'm willing to lend you my assistance if you need it." Ozpin ignored the remark.

Jac leaned forward placing his face in his hands. "What good is a Hunter with no beasts to hunt?" Jac asked dejectedly.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this question. "What do you mean by that?"

"The plague of beasts has obviously been all but eradicated, that leaves me with no prey to hunt. After so much time, the hunt is all I know." Jac felt strange about being upset over the lack of beasts, for what felt like a life time he pray for the day he'd be free of the hunt. Now that he had his freedom he realized he had no purpose.

"Young man." Ozpin said getting the boys attention. Neither seem to be taking into account the Jac was technically over a hundred years old. "There is still much need for hunters of great skill. Mankind still faces the grimm threat after all." Hearing the word Grimm seemed to ring a bell somewhere in the very back of Jac's mind. It was a words that he could feel he'd heard before but could not remember its meaning.

Ozpin could see his confusion and was about to explain when chimes began to ring in the large clock they were located in. "Would you look at that, midnight already." He said taking another sip of his drink. "I can understand if you have more questions, however they will have to wait until tomorrow. For tonight you will be sleeping in one of our students dorm rooms. Normally we'd give you your own, but with other schools soon to be arriving for the Vital Festival we have none to spare."

Jac let out a sigh and stood up before grabbing his two blades from the desk and fastened them to his waist. He followed Ozpin to the elevator where the headmaster hit the button to go down. "I need you to promise me you will not harm my students while you stay here. If someone threatens you or causes you trouble you are to come to me or find the nearest staff member. I cannot allow open fighting within my schools grounds, am I clear?" He asked in a stern voice.

Jac merely grunted in response. He wasn't use to walking down a hallway and not being attack by something. Though if he had to be nice he would, so long as everyone else played nice as well.

After exiting the elevator they made the short walk to the dormitories where he would be spending the night. Luckily nobody was in the halls. "It's past curfew so most of the students are most likely asleep by now." Ozpin explained as they approach a specific door. Ozpin raised his hand and gave a firm three knocks to it. There was silence for a moment before they heard a voice.

"Who on earth could be bothering us at this hour?! I swear if its Juane again I'm gonna-" The door opened to reveal a white haired girl wearing a sleeping gown and an angry expression, though that changed the instant she saw Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin!" She shouted causing the other three girl to all look towards the door from their respective beds.

"Good evening Ms. Schnee, ladies." He nodded to the rest of the team as well. "I apologize for disturbing you at this hour but we have a guest at the school tonight and he needs a room to sleep in, and seeing as how two of your team members are already acquainted, I felt you would be the best suited." Ozpin explained before motioning Jac to step forward.

"What?!" The blonde shouted nearly falling out of her bunk. "Thats the creep who nearly took Ruby's head off!"

Ozpin fixed the girl with a firm look. "If I remember correctly from the report Ms. Xiao Long, you attacked Mr. Silver here first unprovoked and he proceeded to defend himself." Jac raised an eyebrow at 'Silver', but sense he could actually remember his real last name, he figured he'd roll with it. "Now I expect nothing but civility from you four. Our guest has not had the easiest time as of late and we stand to learn quiet a lot from him." Ozpin then turned to Jac. "And I expect you to treat these ladies with the respect they deserve."

Again Jac just grunted before entering the room and making his way to the nearest empty corner.

"Now good night children." Ozpin said before closing the door leaving four stunned girls and one indifferent hunter.

With slight annoyance the white haired girl walked back over to her bad and retook her place under it's covers while giving a suspicious glare at the stranger in the corner. Jac looked around the room at the four girls, they were all looking at him but one caught his eye. "Is there a problem?" He asked the one with black hair and a bow. She had been holding her nose since he entered the room.

"You reek of blood." She said clearly breathing through her mouth.

Jac paused for a moment before smelling himself and chuckling. "Sorry about that, after being drenched in the stuff as often as I am, you get use to it." This earned frightful looks from the four. "Don't worry, most of the time it was from rabid beasts." He said trying to calm them down.

"Most of the time?" The blonde asked.

"Well yeah, some it came from people but. Survival of the fittest." He said plainly.

"Well regardless, you need a shower! I refuse to sleep in a room with someone who smells." Weiss declared getting up and leading him to the bathroom where she pushed him in and closed the door.

Jac stared at the stall which she had indicated was the shower. "Okay Jac, you can do this."

 **The next day**

Jac was walking down the hallway alongside team RWBY as they headed towards team RWBY's next class. Jac had wanted to talk further with Ozpin, however the professor apparently had special business to deal with. So now he was left following these four girls around school all day, which really wasn't all that bad. They had just left their history class and Jac found himself fascinated by everything that had happened since the fall of Yharnam.

The other classes he felt himself interested in were, Grimm studies, which had breathed new hope into his life and gave him back purpose. As well as Dust studies, there was know dust within the dream so the whole existence of the substance was new to him, the same could be said about the power of the blood to these people. He had mentioned the old blood in one of their classes that he sat in on and they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"So, what class do we have next?" Jac asked the four while he tugged at his shirt. Weiss had taken his clothes away the night before while he was enjoying the glorious invention known as the 'shower' and had sent them to something called the 'dry cleaners' which was located here in the academy. At the moment Jac was wearing some spare clothes that the girl who he'd cut earlier on named Ruby had gotten from a friend of theirs named Jaune.

So far the girls have had slightly mixed reactions to their newest tag along. Weiss had taken it upon herself to correct him every time he did or said something wrong, as well as answering any questions he had. She seemed to be taking the duty that Ozpin had given them very seriously. Blake had been mostly quiet and spent a lot of her time silently reading, though from what Jac had picked up on this was normal for her. Yang had so far been rather suspicious of him, never turning her back to him and not letting him be alone with anyone. While he found her attempts to do this subtly to be funny, it was also boarding on the annoying side. Jac had been hunting the beasts of Yharnam for a very long time and this had made it very difficult for anything to escape his notice.

Ruby was by far the most accepting of the four. After he apologized for nearly cutting her head off at breakfast, and promising to let her see his blades, she quickly warmed up to him.

"We have combat class next with Professor Goodwitch." Ruby answered his question with a bit of extra enthusiasm.

She didn't notice the scowl that appeared on his face at the mention of that name, that women terrified him more than any great one could. As the entered the arena room where said teacher waited they made their way to their seats, though Jac could feel the blonde teachers glare on his back the whole way which sent a shiver down his spine.

After a few minute class began and two students were selected to fight. "Hey Silver." Yang called his impromptu last name getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I've been wondering something about our fight." Yang asked getting the other three girls attention.

"And that would be?" Jac asked.

"When you cut Ruby you lifted your sword and smelled her blood, whats up with that? A fetish or something?" Yang asked the question that had been bothering her for a while. The other three turned to him with slightly grossed out looks.

"Not at all, I was just checking it. I was surprised to find that she was pure and untouched though." Saying this caused Ruby's face to turn bright red and a angry look to form on Yang's.

"You can tell she's a virgin just by smelling her blood?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Virgin?" Jac asked confused for a moment before realizing what they were talking about. "Oh no, you misunderstand me. I was not speaking of that kind of purity, I meant she had not been touched by the plague. She is completely uncorrupted by the ashen blood." He explained getting Yang to calm down a bit however Ruby was still red in the face.

"Very well done miss Valkyrie, though next time please, if you could refrain from shouting 'For Gondor' before every attack, it would be most appreciated." Glynda said as the bubbly girl made her way back to the stands and a black haired boy with a single pink highlight stood up.

"I'm sorry professor, she recently watched the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy and is really into it." The boy said explaining to the teacher.

"Silence Legolas, do not speak for the queen!" She shouted before taking her seat next to him earning a tired sigh in response.

Goodwitch adjusted her glances. "Indeed." She then turned to the rest of the class. "Would anyone else like to fight?"

After a moments consideration Jac raised his hand surprising both the professor and the four girls he was with. "I wouldn't mind testing out this batch of trainees ma'am." He said with a bit of confidence.

Glynda was hesitant for a moment but then remembered he was a hunter trained by the legendary Gehrman, she was quite interested to see what a hunter of old was capable of. "Very well, your opponent will be..." She looked over the crowd before settling on one. "Ms. Nikos." The red headed girl smiled before standing up and making her way to the locker room to prepare. Jac just made his way down to the terrifying blonde.

"Is there anything special I need to know about this duel?" He asked.

"It will be fought tournament style until one of your aura bars fall into the red." She explained earning a confused look.

"Aura?" Jac asked confused before remembering a mention of such a thing in his journal. The journal was one of the few possessions re retained from the dream and he pulled it out of his shirt and began flipping through it. The journal was the collection of knowledge all hunters who pass through the dream have gathered and is stored within their own, as well as shared with all others. He kept searching until he came upon the mention he remembered.

 _Aura is the manifestation of ones own soul, this can be used as both a means of defense as well as offence. Hunters of the dream are incapable of tapping into this power do to their presence within the dream itself, it is not fully understood why this is. Hunters of the workshop can unlock their aura with anothers help by having them pour some of their own aura into the hunter while reciting a chant unique to each workshop._

After reading this Jac looked up toward the professor. "Would you be welling to unlock my aura for me very quickly?"

Glynda pause for a moment. "You've never unlocked your aura?"

"Hunters of the dream cannot while they remain trapped." He explained.

"Very well, do you know your cultures adage, or shall we use Beacon's?" She asked sitting her scroll aside for a moment.

Jac thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes I know it." Glynda stepped forward and placed her hand on his chest and the other on his cheek.

"Close your eyes and begin the adage." She directed.

Jac closed his eyes. "We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood. Our eyes are yet to open. Fear the old blood." As he spoke the last words he began to emit a sinister red aura from his body that vanished moments later. Glynda stumbled backwards slightly while raising her hand to her mouth, she then ran over to the nearest garbage can and emptied her stomach out into it. "Ms. Goodwitch, are you alright?" Jac asked walking up to her from behind causing her to jump and spin around and back away slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had some bad yogurt for breakfast. Please take your place in the ring." She said avoiding eye contact.

Jac thought this was a bit weird but ignored it and did as he was told. Glynda walked towards the door and exited into the hallway where she bumped into Professor Port. "Ms. Goodwitch, my apologies! How has your day been?"

Glynda didn't really pay much attention to the man. "Ah Peter, would you mind supervising my class for a bit, I need to go take care of something?" She asked hurriedly.

"Of course, go ahead. I'd love to watch our students duke it out for a while." With that the man entered the arena room and Glynda made a beeline for the nearest bathroom. Glynda entered the first stall and sat down before immediately breaking down into tears and sobs. She gripped the wall and leaned her head against it as her whole body was wracked with the sobs.

"That poor child." She choked out as the tears continued to fall.

When you unlock anothers aura, you momentarily connect your souls with theirs and can feel its condition, as well as some of what its felt. Glynda had unlocked dozens of students auras in her years of teaching, but nothing she had ever felt was even close to this. Jac's soul was by far the most damaged and tired soul she'd ever felt. The feeling of anguish, sorrow, and absolute despair was so overwhelming it was enough to cause her, a grown huntress, to have a breakdown like this.

She couldn't stop her sobbing. She could only imagine what could produce a soul like that. She sat there in that stall crying for another half hour before emerging.

 **Another chapter down. Next chapter we got Jac vs Pyrrha, place your bets because if you've read my other fanfics then you know that I don't play favorites when it comes to fight. There is a very good chance it could go either way, even I haven't decided yet. Leave a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright the bets are locked in, (I would like to confirm that no actual bets have been placed and there is absolutely no money or profit involved in the writing of this story or any other written by The Baz. All** ** _bets_** **are purely figurative.) and the fighters are ready. At the moment, completely based off your reviews and PMs, Jac is the crowd favorite while Pyrrha is the underdog. Who will win, lets find out. Enjoy.**

Jac stood in the center of the ring as he awaited his opponent. It wasn't long before the red headed spartan arrived fully dressed in her combat attire. Jac quickly removed his shirt leaving him bare chested and earning a raised eyebrow from Pyrrha. "The shirt is not mine, I don't want to damage it." He explained throwing it off the edge of the ring.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding while doing her best to ignore Jac's heavily muscled yet still rather slim torso. She noticed all the scars that littered his body as well as the cord hanging from his neck with several different items hanging off of it. "In my experience, combatants usually bow before they clash blades." Jac gave a quick bow of respect, not wanting to be rude Pyrrha did the same.

"Alright students, the match will begin on my mark." Professor Port said stepping towards the edge of the ring as the lights fell. "Begin!"

Pyrrha made the first move as she turned her weapon into it's rifle form and began firing upon Jac, taking advantage of his apparent lack of a ranged weapon. Jac stepped to the side as the dust rounds soared passed him one by one, drawing his blades he quickly surprised everyone, most of all Pyrrha, as he made a pair of slits along the bottom of his forearms causing blood to begin to flow out of them. He used his index fingers to scoop some of the blood into his hands which were still holding his blades. The small bone hanging from around his neck glowed lightly for a moment before Jac dashed forward, turning into smoke and vanishing mid dash.

Pyrrha reacted quickly drawing her shield and turning her rifle into a short sword. Jac slashed downwards with his left blade witch was blocked and pushed back by the shield. Jac jumped to the right turning to smoke again and lunged forward aiming the tip of his right blade at Pyrrha's neck, Pyrrha raised her shield and diverted the attack. She however did not see his left blade as it stabbed towards her stomach, Jac was surprised when the blade was met with strong resistance that halted its progress. Using the hand holding her blade Pyrrha swatted the blades away from her stomach and leaped away. Jac did the same and got back into his stance.

Pyrrha frowned a bit, Jac grinned knowing why. "Your a tournament fighter right?" He asked as he began stepping to the left which Pyrrha mirrored, this made them begin a circular movement around the ring.

"I am." She replied.

"Your not use to someone aiming for vitals are you? In a tourney all that matters is getting the hit and whittling their bar down, this leaves you use to people aiming for the larger parts of your body instead of the smaller more precise areas like the neck. I however have never fought this type of match before, I'm use to my opponents aiming to kill not to injure." Jac explained as they continued to circle each other.

"And I'm guessing this gives you the belief that you have an advantage over me then?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, but I do believe that. My point is," Jac dashed forwards again aiming both of his broken blades towards her face. He could see a brief flash of fear in her eyes as the jagged tips neared her. "If you don't aim to kill, I have nothing to fear!" Pyrrha gave a barely noticeable flick of her wrist and Jac's left blade changed course very slightly and knocked the right one off course as well. Pyrrha then leaned to the right and slammed the butt of her sword into Jac's side. She quickly rolled away while changing her sword into a rifle and opened fire on Jac.

Jac took several rounds to his back but was surprised again that they didn't pierce his flesh but instead were stopped by an invisible barrier. Jac regained his composure and turned around to face Pyrrha and began swatting away her shots with his blades.

 **In the crowd**

Teams RWBY and the remaining three members of JNPR were watching the match with wide eyes, neither had ever seen someone do this well against Pyrrha. Ruby looked at the holoscreen and was surprised to see Pyrrha was just above half her aura while Jac was a little over three fourths. "Do you think she might lose?" Ruby asked the other six students.

"Of course not! Pyrrha is a pro at this, theres no way she'll let some no name beat her." Weiss declared as she watched the two combatant clash again and begin a barrage of slashed and thrusts at one another.

"I don't know, Jac seems to have her on the defensive." Blake commented.

"He also appears to have gotten an idea about her semblance." Ren added. "He also seems to have a bit more brute strength then she does."

"Well I'm with Weiss, Pyrrha always wins." Jaune said defending his partner.

 **The ring**

Jac and Pyrrha met again in the center of the ring. "Thats an annoying little trick you got there, magnetism right?" Jac said as he began pushing the spartan backwards slowly. Jac laughed loudly as he looked down at the girls who was clearly struggling under his strength. "You have such beautiful hair, you know that? It's red like blood itself!" He shouted as a wild look in his eyes began to take over.

Pyrrha didn't really know what to think of such a comment but decided not to let it get to her head as she tried to throw Jac off balance and roll to the side. Jac however saw this coming and recovered quicker than she expected and stabbed both of his blades into the ground before lunging towards the girl and grabbing the edge of her shield, he gave a strong and violent yank causing a popping sound to come from Pyrrha arm and a pained expression to appear on her face.

"What a gorgeous look!" Jac howled as he threw the shield to the side and jumped at Pyrrha who had fallen backwards to the ground.

Pyrrha looked at Jac's eyes and saw the look of someone who wanted blood, and for the first time in years, she was afraid. Something about the way Jac was looking at her made her terrified for her life. She instinctively changed her sword into a spear and rolled backwards ignoring the pain in her shield arm. She wasn't fighting this like a usual match anymore, her fear was now taking over and she was fighting for her life.

Jac ran forward and tried to grab her throat but she managed to side step it and stab at his neck with her spear which met with his aura. "Yes! Thats what I want, GO FOR THE KILL!" He shouted as she swung again at his knee with the blunt of the spear. Jac responded by back handing her across the face. "Your though!" He shouted as she charged again with the tip of her spear aimed at his heart..

Jac took a deep breath as he focused on the blood flowing from his forearms. The moment the tip of her spear was within a few inches of his body, Jac let out a powerful, nearly ear splitting roar that sent a shockwave outward from himself. Pyrrha was caught completely off guard by this and was sent flying backwards until she landed on her back outside the ring.

Jac stood in the ring motionless aside from light panting, he could hear the student in the crowd whispering but his attention was fully on Pyrrha. He was restraining himself, everything inside him was demanding he pursue her and finish the job. However he knew he couldn't, the fight was over. Even if she were to pick herself up and desired to continue he'd have to forfeit, he wasn't sure of his ability to hold back anymore.

"Ms. Nikos has left the ring, Winner... I'm sorry but I don't actually know your name." Professor Port declared loudly as he approached Jac.

"Jac Silver." He answered with his eyes closed as he focused on calming himself.

"Mr. Silver wins! Well fought both of you." Port congratulated him.

Jac turned and walked over to his blades which were still stuck in the ground, he yanked them out and sheathed them. He looked over and saw Pyrrha's bronze shield lying nearby, he kicked it up and caught it before walking towards where the spartan was sitting on the ground surrounded by who Jac assumed was her team as well as team RWBY. "You truly are a gifted warrior Ms. Nikos, thank you for the dual, I'll really enjoyed it."

His voice caused her to flinch as she looked to him, to her shock he had lost the viscous look in his eye which set her slightly more at ease. Jac noticed the worried look, he held her shield out towards her which she accepted. "There is nothing wrong with fear Pyrrha, however we cannot allow that fear to control us. Hesitation in the face of death only brings it closer." He held out his hand to her which after a second she smiled and accepted.

"Jaune was it?" He asked the blonde boy standing next to her who jumped at his name being called. "I'm afraid your pants you lent me obtained some damage during the match. I will repay you for the damages."

Jaune laughed a bit nervously. "Don't worry about it man."

"Jac! What was that awesome shout you did at the end? It was so cool!" Ruby asked jumping up and down in front of him causing him to smile.

"That was a technique known as a beast roar. By using my blood to power the move I can project my voice into a powerful shockwave to push back opponents and block certain projectiles." He explained to the girl was listening with an adorable look on her face.

"Is that why you cut yourself?" Blake asked looking at his nearly healed wounds on his arms.

Jac looked over the cuts. "Yes, many of my more powerful techniques require I use my own blood as a catalyst."

"That sounds like archaic nonsense. How can blood power anything, its only a fluid used to carry oxygen through out the body." Weiss scoffed at the idea causing Jac to chuckle.

"While I truly hope everybody adopts such beliefs and forgets the ways of Yharnam, I will say that you'd be very surprised at the power within the blood." Weiss again just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Now if one of you could lead me to a shower to get cleaned up I would be most grateful."

 **Hours later**

Jac was sitting on the ground in the corner of team RWBY's dorm room. At the moment he was alone in the room, the girls were out at dinner in the cafeteria. Jac had retrieved his clothing from the 'cleaners' which had done an amazing job at getting rid of the bloody smell, he was very surprised.

The lights in the room were off and Jac was enjoying the silence and darkness of the room, he always preferred the dark over the light. Even though it was constant night in Yharnam it was never truly dark out. The moon was always bright like the sun itself, any refuge from that pale light was a blessing to Jac.

Jac felt himself dozing off in the peaceful silence when the door opened and in walked the four girls. They were all talking amongst themselves and didn't seem to notice him even though he wasn't trying to hide himself at all, he was in the corner he had all but claimed in the last day and a half. Ruby and Weiss both began removing their uniforms and began to prepare for bed still oblivious to the male in the room.

Blake seemed to be the only one who did notice his presence but grinned and didn't say anything. Yang joined the other two girls in changing their clothes. Weiss had just dropped her skirt to the ground and was halfway through removing her stockings when her eyes fell on Jac who was still sitting cross legged in his corner with wide eyes and a extremely red face. There was a brief moment of silence as the two made eye contact before Weiss let out a scream that put Jac's beast roar to shame and began throwing things at him.

Yang who was completely topless turned and saw the boy who was now being pelted with random objects from around the room. Ruby had instantly leapt up into her bed and covered herself with her blankets, was as red as her cloak which had actually covered her up almost the whole time. Blake being the only one to notice him from the beginning and hadn't started undressing just sat on her bunk giggling.

The last thing Jac could remember seeing before everything went black was a topless and extremely angry looking Yang cocking her arm back with a fist made as she approached.

 **Yo, so another chapter down. Jac just can't seem to catch a break can he. Anyway, tell me what you all thought in the reviews. LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all you who though Ren would be mute in the new season, I'm happy to say that he does in fact have a voice and it is none other than Monty's own brother playing him. God rest your soul M-dog. Enjoy.**

"For the last time I wasn't peeping, I was sitting where I always sit. If anything its your faults for not clearing the room as soon as you entered, and you call yourselves hunters." Jac growled as he held a bag of ice to his now swollen black eye, and glared at Yang with the other.

"Its our room! Why should we need to clear it?!" Weiss shouted at Jac who was sitting in his corner. It was morning and classes didn't start for another forty five minutes, Jac had woken up half an hour earlier with his eye throbbing and was still in his corner.

"To be aware of any possible threats!" He shouted just as loudly as she did. "What the hell are they teaching you here?!" He asked exasperated.

"Beacon Academy is one of the most prestigious combat schools on Remnant." Weass defended the school they were at. The other three girls in the room nodded. Yang was sitting in front of a mirror brushing her hair, Weiss sat on her bed glaring at Jac, Blake was like always reading a book, and Ruby was munching on a plate of strawberry flavored cookies while listening to their conversation, or argument to be more correct.

"I can hardly understand why with a bunch of immature and naive children like you as student!" He shouted standing up, dropping the ice pack, and getting in the Schnee's face.

"Your one to talk! Your just some shaddy weirdo with delusions about a city that fell a century ago!" This seemed to strike a nerve in Jac as he drew his blade with lightning speed and placed the broken tip at her neck.

"Don't you ever question my past! I've seen things your weak little mind could never begin to comprehend. I've killed things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your pathetic life. I have lived what you called hell and pulled myself out, so don't you EVER speak as if none of it actually happened you arrogant spoiled little bitch!" He shouted with his face an inch away from her with absolute rage in his eyes. After a second of silence he noticed the expression on her face, it was one of fear. He then noticed her legs were shaking slightly.

Jac scowled and turned to walk to the door. When he opened it and stepped through he said one more thing before slamming it shut. "You four are disgrace to true hunters." With that Jac made his way towards the cafeteria, once there he grabbed an apple and walked into the kitchen, ignore the cooks telling him to leave, and grabbed the first alcoholic beverage he came across, which happened to be a bottle of wine.

Again ignoring the shouts from the cooks he left and made his way towards the Beacon cliff that overlooked the forest. He had heard that it was infested with grimm of all kinds, this was good because Jac really needed to kill something. He quickly gave himself a once over as he reached the cliff face. He ate the apple and chugged the wine, giving a loud burp before tossing the bottle.

With everything he needed on him he looked over the edge of the cliff, then he jumped.

 **3 days later**

"We are dead! So dead! Professor Ozpin is going to kill us!" Ruby shouted freaking out as she paced back and forth in their dorm room. It was noon three days later and Jac hadn't been seen by anyone sense his argument with Weiss. To make matters worse, Ozpin was returning today from his out of town business and would be furious about them chasing off his guest.

"Ruby calm down." Yang said grabbing her sisters shoulders. "All we have to do is find him, and everything will be fine. Besides, even if we can't find him we can still blame everything on Weiss."

"Hey!" The heiress shouted from her bunk.

"All we need to do is retrace his steps until we find him. So what do we know about him?" Yang asked the girls.

"He's good at fighting." Ruby said.

"And even better at making people angry." Weiss threw in.

Then Blake thought of something. "The day he stormed out the cooks in the cafeteria were all worked up about something, it could have been him." Blake theorized.

"Its a good place to start." Ruby said as she jumped down and ran to the door. "I'll start there, Weiss go check around the other dorms, Blake search the library, Yang go talk to the pilots at the ship yard in case he went into Vale." All four girls nodded before taking off towards their destinations.

Ruby made her way to the kitchens where she rushed to the head cook, once there she described who she was looking for.

"Yeah I remember that little bastard. He took off with a full bottle of Atlas red that was thirty years old. He left through the main entrance, thats all I know." Ruby thanked the man for his time and ran out of the building until she was standing in front of it.

"Now if I were an angry boy with alcohol where would I go?" She asked herself as she approach the cliff. The view was nice and usually helped her clear her mind. She kept walking along it until something caught her eye, a bottle lying on the ground. She ran up to it and picked it up reading the label. "Atlas red. He went into the forest?" She looked over the edge and saw a small impact crater at the bottom and began to climb down her self.

The climb didn't take very long and when she reached the bottom she began making her way into the forest.

 **With Yang**

Yang stood in front of the Cafeteria building waiting as the other two girls made their way to her. Blake was the first to arrive.

"You find him?" Yang asked her partner.

"No, wheres Ruby?" She asked looking around.

"Not sure, the cooks said she ran out here after they told her where he went after stealing some wine." As she explained this Weiss approached the two.

"What kind of wine?" Blake asked looking around as she subtly sniffed at the air.

"I think he said Atlas red or something." Yang answered as Blake began walking towards the Beacon cliffs. "Where are you going?"

"I think I saw a bottle of that lying on the ground over here the other day." She lied not wanting to reveal herself as a faunus by telling them that she could smell it.

The three girls walked to the cliffs and found the bottle lying on the ground. "You don't think Ruby would be stupid enough to go into a grimm infested forest by herself do you?" Weiss asked looking over the edge of the cliff. Before anyone could answer her they heard several loud distinct gunshots in the distance. "Thats Crescent Rose!" Weiss shouted looking back at the other two but found that only Blake was standing there. She then turned to see Yang already jumping over the edge and down into the forest.

Weiss and Blake both looked at each other before sighing and following the blonde down.

 **With Ruby**

Ruby fired off a few more rounds into the nearest Beowulf before leaping backwards to reload. She reached for a fresh clip only to not find one waiting on her waist. She looked down and saw that she was indeed out of ammo. She looked back up at her enemy and saw a pair of Taiju emerge from the forest as well as several Ursi.

"This isn't good." She said to herself as she turned around in order to make a run for it, however when she did turn she saw a horde of more beowulfs blocking her path.

Ruby was surrounded on all sides and heavily out numbered. "Why didn't I wait for the others before coming here?" She asked herself as she backed up slowly. One of the Ursi let out a roar and charged forward, Ruby prepared herself for the attack as best she could, a scythe wasn't great for defense and she didn't have a lot of muscle to begin with so this would difficult.

Just as the Ursi got within a few feet a blur of black shot out of the trees and landed on its back before it let out a blood curdling scream and fell forward mid sprint causing it to skid face first to a halt. "What the hell are you doing out here Red, and why are you making so much noise? I could hear that peashooter a mile away." Jac asked as he pulled his blades out of the giant bear monsters back.

Jac turned to look at the crowd of grimm surrounding them. "Well at least you gathered a crowd." He said smiling under his collar.

The pair of giant snakes both lunged for him, Jac jumped into the air doing a front flip over the first ones head landing on top of it and sidestepped the second one that lunged as well. "Lets dance!" He shouted jumping into the air again before sticking the ends of his broke blades up his sleeves before quickly pulling them back out. As he landed on the ground he held his blades down by his side letting the blood coming from the new gashes in his forearms seep down over his hands and onto the handles of the blade. After a second the blood began moving down along the blades and gathering at the ends, the blood then began to mold itself into the form of a pair of blades from where each blade ended.

Jac lifted his arm and pointed his right blade at the two snakes, the blade was now full length with the top half of it being a dark red color, his left blade was the same. The two snake lunged again at Jac but this time he didn't move, instead stood his ground and dropped into a defensive stance. Just as the two snakes reached him he dashed forward and swung both blades faster than the eye could follow.

The Taiju missed their target but before they could turn around to try again their lives ended, Jac had removed both of their heads faster than their bodies could process. Jac didn't stop his assault as he rushed the group of Ursi.

Ruby was mesmerized at the sight of him fighting, she had never seen someone dispatch grimm as effectively as he was. Every movement he made had purpose, he wasted no energy on trying to be flashy, yet still had a certain amount of grace to him. She kept watching as he beheaded a pair of Beowulfs at the same time.

"RUBY!" She heard shouted from behind her.

"YANG!" She shouted back as she saw her sister running towards her.

"I'm so happy your okay. Why didn't you come get us?" She asked as she hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said turning back to the battle between Jac and the grimm, honestly feeling a little sorry for the grimm.

"Damn, he's really giving them hell." She said as Weiss and Blake joined them.

"Should we help?" Blake asked watching the scene.

"No, I think he's got it handled." Yang answered as he finished off the last Ursa and moved on to the last few beowulfs.

This went on for a few more minutes until the last grimm fell and Jac stood among the fading bodies. He turned his eyes on the four girls who were now approaching. He took a deep breath before relaxing and letting it out. The blood formed blades returned to normal and the blood fell to the ground in puddles at his feet leaving his blades back in their broken state. He gave the a quick flick before spinning and sheathing them. "What do you four want." He asked ignoring their eyes which were on the blood at his feet.

Ruby stepped forward. "We kind of need you to came back to Beacon with us, we were worried when you never returned and-" She was cut off.

"And your afraid Ozpin will get mad if he finds out you lost me?" He finished for her. "Fine, I was starting to get bored of hunting these things in this forest anyway." He said as he began walking towards the Beacon cliff. He stopped and looked at the four girls who hadn't moved. "Whats the hold up?"

Ruby shook her head a little. "Sorry, we just thought that it would be harder to get you to came back."

"I'm actually rather reasonable you know." He said looking at the girl. "I just don't take well to people greeting me with a firearm," He looked at Yang. "Or someone acting like a know it all little bitch all the time." He looked towards Weiss. The two girls looked like they were about to say something when he turned back towards Beacon and continued walking.

The four followed him in silence for a while until Ruby walked up next to him. "What was that thing you did to make your swords longer?" She asked trying to break the silence.

"My Semblance. I found out I could do the yesterday when I was experimenting with my aura, a handy little ability aura." He answered with a grin under his collar. "It took me a few hours of playing with it before I got the hang of it, I can manipulate my own blood in a multitude of ways. What you saw was me hardening it at the end of my swords, sense blood is a liquid I can make it far sharper than metal which lets me cut through things far easier, plus I can make it just as hard as steel. I'm still working the kinks out of it but so far I've also found I can use it to stop my bleeding if I'm wounded and even harden it under my skin for extra defense, though doing that makes it impossible to move that area of my body while its hard." He explained.

"Thats so cool." Ruby said with wide eyes, this made Jac chuckle.

 **Hours later**

Jac stood silently in the elevator as it lifted towards Ozpin's office, after he got back from the forest he took another one of those showers and ate a large amount of food. He'd been surviving off of berries for the past few days and he needed something to help his body replenish the blood he'd lost. After that he decided to do some reading in the library. Once the elevator stopped and opened he stepped out into Ozpins office.

Ozpin himself was waiting behind his desk. "Welcome Mr. Silver." He said taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry for my absence these past few days but I had urgent business to take care of elsewhere. Now I do believe we need to speak about your position as a huntsmen. I've spoken with several of my colleagues across Remnant and many of them are quite interested in you. There are several offers for positions in the Atlas special forces, The Vacuo Rangers, and even the Mistral Royal Guard." Ozpin said holding up a stack of papers.

"Actually I had something else in mind if you'll hear me out." Jac said raising his hand and making his way towards the seat across from Ozpin. Ozpin nodded looking interested. "What do you know about Huntsmasters?" He asked causing Ozpin to raise an eyebrow at the question.

"That they are a traditional title that has all but died out. A Huntsmaster is the leader of a group of hunters that have sworn allegiance to them. Why?" Ozpin asked.

"I'd like you to be my new Huntsmaster. Old man Gehrman was my last, and I'm not use to having none. If you accept my offer I will be yours to command and will follow you until the end, or until you prove to be unfit for the role as Huntsmaster. As you hunter I would only answer to you and nobody else." Ozpin was actually surprised to hear this, he never imagined that Jac would make him such an offer.

"And why me exactly?" He asked.

Jac leaned his head against his hand which was propped up on the arm of the chair. "I did some research on you before coming here today as well as kept an ear out for what people think of you. From what I've learned you are extremely skilled in combat and have earned the respect of your students and staff. These all tell me you are the most suited to hold the title. So whats your answer?" Jac asked again.

Ozpin was silent for a few moments as he closed his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Very well, if this is what you wish. I have a feeling I'm gonna need all the assistance I can get with this coming year." He stood up and held his hand out to Jac who also stood and took the hand.

"I Jac Silver hereby swear myself into your service until death or you cease to be worthy of my loyalty. In the blood, let it be written." He said formally then took a step back from the man and gave a deep bow. "Now if you'll excuse me, I haven't slept in three days and would like to go catch up on that."

Ozpin grinned at this. "Very well, you are dismissed." Jac gave another bow before heading for the elevator. "Well thats interesting." Ozpin said retaking his seat and taking a sip of his coffee.

 **Alright another chapter down, also I want to clear some stuff up. Jac is not Ozpin's servant, he is instead more like Ozpin's personal agent. Also To answer one of your questions from last chapter, in game you can use your own blood to use trinkets if you run out of quik silver bullets. Tell me what you think in the reviews. LATER.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a man so Im willing to admit when I'm stuck, so I'll say it. I'm stuck on how to get Jac and Ruby to get closer, but I'll figure something out. Enjoy.**

"And then I doused the beast in oil before pushing him out of the window." Jac said loudly at the lunch table, sitting across from an enthralled Nora. "The thing landed right on top of a group of crazed villagers holding torches!" He shouted while letting out a hearty laugh. "The whole mob lit up like a bonfire, one of the few times I can honestly say I was happy to see a giant wolf monster on fire." He explained to Nora who was wide eyed at the story.

Ozpin had told him to keep the existence of the Dream a secret from anyone who didn't already know about it, so instead of giving them all the details he merely lied and said that this had all taken place on a remote island that got struck by a terrible plague. To make it more believable he even added a small bit where he said that the islands existence is actually suppose to be classified and that they should stay quiet about it.

"You really have no problem with taking the lives of others like that?" Blake asked from her stop next to Yang a few seats down the table.

Jac thought about the question before answering. "The people I've killed can hardly even be thought of as human anymore. Their minds had been eaten away at by the plague, by the time they crossed paths with me they were no different than the beasts they hunt. They even looked like beasts as well, fur, fangs, claws. I believe that if they could see what they had become, they would thank me."

Blake seemed to not completely agree with his words. "So you believe that just because they looked like animals that they deserved to die like animals?!" She shouted standing to her feet gaining questioning looks from the others at the table.

"No Blake, if someone looks like an animal but acts civilized, I'd love to be their friend. However if someone looks human yet acts like an animal, I have little problem putting them down. I didn't kill those people for how they looked, I did it for how they acted." He explained to the girl calmly. After about a week of staying in the same room with the four girls he started to notice somethings.

He'd had a lot of time to watch and learn about all of his new roommates, it took a lot of effort to get something to go unnoticed by him. It was even harder to keep something a secret from him for long. Weiss had an infatuation with some kind of game on her scroll that she would play whenever she thought nobody was watching. Ruby hid weapons magazines inside her text books and read them whenever Weiss was having one of her mandatory team study sessions. Yang would often wake up in the middle of the night crying into her pillow, sometimes mumbling about her mother.

Then there was Blake, at first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him whenever he saw her bow move, but this soon changed after he noticed the way she smelled. As a hunter of the dream Jac retains a far more sensitive set of senses, hearing, smell, sight, all of them were enhanced, even by faunus standards. It didn't take long before he noticed the faint smell of a cat on her at all times, even though there were no cats in the dorms. From what he'd gathered, Blake was keeping her faunus origins a secret from the others, and he didn't really feel it was his place to say anything. After all, even he had secrets that he'd never told anyone.

Blake seemed to calm down a bit after he said this, then even further when Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. That was another thing he had noticed, Blake and Yang were rather close with one another. Far closer than most others were with their partners, Yang also seemed to possibly be aware of Blakes being a faunus. Again it wasn't any of his business so he hadn't said anything.

Jac finished his sandwich with one last bite before standing up and turning to Ruby. Ruby nodded and stood up as well, Jac began making his way towards the door with the girl right behind him. "Where are you two going?" Yang asked her sister from the lunch table.

"Professor Ozpin asked me to take Jac down into Vale and help him buy some clothes." Yang looked over to Jac, she and he still didn't quite get along as well as he did with Ruby, Blake, or most of team JNPR, but now she at least didn't feel the need to watch him every second he was with them. Baby steps Ruby said.

"If you try anything with my sister I'll cut your manhood off and choke you with it." She growled at him causing Juane to place his hands in his lap with a fearful expression, and Ren to scoot closer to Nora.

Jac on the other hand just kept walking without looking back, though he did lift his arm up with his hand in a fist briefly before pushing the door at the end of the room open and walking out.

 **Half an hour later**

Jac and Ruby had just gotten off the bullhead, which was a terrifying thing to Jac, and were walking along the side walk of downtown Vale. "Men were not meant to fly through the air like that." He said to the girl who was still giggling over how scared he had gotten when the bullhead lifted in to the air. He had started shouting about witchcraft and was about to try and cut the ship to pieces with his blades before Ruby stopped him.

"I can't believe you've never flown in a airship before, how did you use to get around?" She asked leading him to a well known clothing store that catered mainly to Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"I walked." He stated plainly, not finding nearly as much humor in the event as she had.

They entered the clothing store and Ruby lead him to the mens section where he began inspecting each article he came across. "These clothes are all flammable and don't seem to offer much of any resistance to arcane attacks. Though I will say they seem to be quite durable, and hard to puncture." He said as he looked at a long trench coat much like the one he was already wearing.

"Well these clothes are mostly made for hunters who will be fighting grimm, they aren't meant to be set on fire or whatever arcane stuff is." She explained earning a grunt from Jac as they continued looking through different sets of clothing. After Jac had picked out three separate outfits that all resembled what he was already wearing Ruby took over.

By the time they left the store Jac had several bags of clothes in his arms. "I hope the professor won't get angry that we spent so much of his money." Ruby said looking at the receipt, fifteen hundred lien.

"It was apart of our agreement. He provides me with food, clothing, and a place to live, and I act as his right hand. As long as I carry out any and all tasks he asks of me he has no reason to be angry." Jac said to the girl as they walked.

Ruby had started to name the different shops around town and what they supplied. "That over there is the Nova weapons shop, they make some of the best sniper rifles in Vale, their also where I got the barrel for Crescent Rose." She explained.

"I've never been a firearms users myself." Jac mentioned.

"Why not?" Ruby asked out of her curiosity and love for weapons.

Jac chuckled. "Well as the Old Man use to say." He cleared his throat. "Your aim is shite lad." He said in his best Gehrman voice, this made Ruby giggle even if she didn't know who he was talking about. "He was right to, I have terrible aim. If I put the barrel to my head the shot would end up in my ass." He said laughing as he thought about the few times he tried to use a gun.

Ruby giggled as she listened to him enjoying their conversation, until she saw a certain shop at the end of the street. "Oh, that place makes the best cookies in all of Vale!" She squealed pointing.

Jac raised an eyebrow at her. "Whats a cookie?" He asked causing her look at him in horror. Instead of answering his question, she grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street and into the cafe. Next thing he knew he was sitting at a small table with a plate of small circular pastries sitting before him, which Ruby was practically inhaling.

Deciding to try one he grabbed one and took a bite. "Not bad." He said as he ate the rest of it. "Though I'm not really a fan of sweets." He said to the girl who looked at him like he was crazy. Ruby continued to devour the cookies as Jac watched smiling, he was sure why but he felt like this scene was familiar to him. A small headache began to form as he looked at the girl, an image of a pair of young girls playing with dolls appeared in his mind. The smaller of the two wore a pure white bow.

Then he saw a large man in a hat sitting in a large chair near a fire place smiling at the two girls. A beautiful woman walked over to the man and handed him a cup of steaming tea, the most notable feature about the woman however was a large red broach she was wearing. He noticed the man seemed to be mouthing something to him but couldn't make it out.

"Jac?" Ruby said as she shook his shoulder.

Jac was brought out of his thoughts and looked to the girl. "I'm sorry what?" He asked looking confused.

"You just started staring at me and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Are you okay?" She asked looking worried.

Jac rubbed his eye a little. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something." He said knowing what just happened. It was normal for hunters of the dream to slowly lose their memories along with their sanity. He had little doubt that was he just saw was probably an old memory of his trying to make itself known. He didn't quite remember anyone in his memory accept the man, though he was having trouble placing a name.

"What about?" Ruby asked while nibbling on another cookie.

Jac smiled at the girl, even he had to admit he found her to be adorable with the way she nibbled on the treat. Now that he thought about it, he was physically around the age of the students at the school, even if he had no clue about how old he truly was. "Nothing you need to worry about, just some things from the past." He said leaning back in his chair.

As he sat he began looking back over the time he'd spent at Beacon, he hadn't even been there a month and yet he couldn't shake the desire to call it home. The girls he was rooming with had begun to grow on him, even Yang and Weiss. Back in Yharnam it was foolish to trust anyone enough to call them a friend, however now, in this new life he had been granted in the waking world. Maybe here he could let his guard down enough to make friends, and even if he didn't notice he had already begun doing just that.

He smiled at Ruby who smiled back as she finished the last cookie. "Come on, we should start heading back. If we stay out to long Yang will start shouting again." He said standing from his chair and heading for the door.

"Ready for another ride on the airship?" Ruby joked.

Jac paused. "Shit."

 **There we go another chapter down, and I managed to start building a friendship between Jac and Ruby. It took some thought and a lot of TSFH music but I figured it out. Also I'm sure nobody who has played BB is stumped as to who he was remembering but for those that don't already know I won't spoil it. Though as for what Jac's relationship with those people was is still to be seen, but I will say this. That was man was not Jac's dad. Anyway let me know what you all thought in the reviews. LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I get I'm gonna give a quick shout out to** **KnightyNightyKnight** **who is responsible for a OC I will be using in this chapter. He only has a few pretty short stories at the moment but you should go check them out especially you Dark Souls fan. I what I'm hoping happens then you may be seeing a lot more of this OC. Enjoy.**

Jac was slightly annoyed by his current predicament. It was the weekend, though that doesn't mean much to him, and he was being dragged around Vale by the four girls he was rooming with. Now he normally would mind this sense he had begun to form something resembling a friendship with each of the four, even Weiss after they both apologized, Weiss for insulting him, and Jac for snapping and drawing his blade on her. He was actually rather ashamed of that act. He and Ruby had been getting along the best, even if she kept pestering him to go down to the firing range with her because she wanted to see if he was as bad with guns as he claimed to be.

She had stopped asking to see his swords after the first time she held his blades and saw the condition they were in, she became visibly ill at the chipped edges, the damaged and jagged edges, and the dirt, blood, and small spots of rust along the lengths. Apparently she had a severe distaste of poorly maintained weapons and had assumed that his blades were designed to 'look' broken and not actually be broken. Jac remembered the frown that spread across her face when she saw that they truly were just a pair of broken swords.

Jac never had the need to perform any real maintenance on the blades sense they had been reinforced with so many bloodrocks that he doubted they would break even if trampled over by a herd of Goliath grimm.

Instead of a pleasant day out on the town however, Jac found himself being forced to carry every bag from every store they entered. At first he complained but the four said that this was how he would be repaying them for letting him crash in their dorm room for nearly a month. He could really think of a way to rebut that statement and soon found himself waddling along behind the four unable to see do to the nearly comical mountain of bags in his hand.

"Lets go to that shop next." Yang said as they walked down the side walk. Jac groaned as he thought about having to stand inside another shop for twenty and only end up carrying more bags.

Jac followed behind when he felt someone tug on his arm, he looked down and saw a little faunus girl with little mouse like ears on her head. Jac raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, she looked very thin and her clothes were worn and dirty. He could tell that she clearly hadn't bath'd in a while, the girl must have been homeless. Her long blonde hair did stand out a bit, unlike Yang's whose hair was wild and messy, hers was straight. Something about her made him feel nostalgic again, just like back at the bakery a couple days back.

"How can I help child?" He asked the girl.

She looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. "Um, uh, are you Jac?" She asked looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Whats the hold up?" Yang shouted as the four walked back to where he was and saw the girl.

"Whats going on, are you okay little one?" Blake asked kneeling down in front of the girl.

The girl seemed to squirm under the attention. "The old man said to give this to Jac." She mumbled as she pulled a round piece of metal from her pocket and holding it out to Jac. Jac handed of the bags to Yang and accepted the round piece of metal, his eyes instantly widened when he saw the seal on the back of it.

"Who gave this to you?!" He shouted at the little girl clearly scaring her. Jac didn't seem to notice her fear as he asked again. "Where are they?!" He shouted again as he took a step towards the terrified girl who now had tears in her eyes.

"Hey back off of her!" Blake shouted getting between the two.

Jac looked at the charm again, on it was the symbol of the Vile Bloods, the same symbol he had branded onto his back. "I have to go, don't follow me." He said simply before running off without waiting to hear what any of them had to say.

Ruby watched him turn a corner with a worried look. "Lets follow him." She said knowing that that was exactly what he didn't want them to do.

 **Ten minutes later**

Jac found himself walking through a nearly abandoned part of town, he could see the homeless and poor everywhere. He was pissed at himself for running off without any real idea where to look. Jac pulled out his scroll and called up Ozpin, after ringing for a moment he answered. "Hello?"

"Ozpin, we have a problem." Jac stated firmly.

"And what would that be?" He responded.

"I was just contacted by someone else from the dream. You never told me there were others!" He shouted angry at being left in the dark on this subject.

"I was unaware of any other survivors of Yharnam, are you sure they were from the dream?" He asked calmly.

"Absolutely, the charm that was given to me still reeks of corruption. I going to find this person." He said taking a few breaths in order to calm himself, he knew that if he let himself get to worked up it would only work against him.

"Very well, be cautious. I'm sure I don't need to remind you that there are no second chances if you die anymore." That was all Ozpin said before the call went dead.

Jac started walking again. As he walked he heard music being played, something about it sound familiar. He ignored it and continued on. He kept walking for almost an hour with no real progress, until he heard that music again. This time however it was followed by a smell he remember all to well, corruption. He began walking again and followed the tune he could tell was being played on an untuned guitar.

He found the song leading him further into the deserted part of town and into a large abandoned building, then he heard the singing. "Fighting and burning and turning from who we really are, cannot suppress so let's find the one. We have shaped so far." An old ragged voice sang in a tired sounding voice that echoed against the walls of the empty building, Jac continued on.

It wasn't long until he found some stairs that lead him up several flights until he found the floor the music was coming from. Once he opened the door that creaked loudly the music and singing stopped. "Welcome Jac." He heard the voice call out. Jac walked through the door and into a large empty room with nothing in it and very little light, sitting against the back wall in the dark was an old looking man wearing brown leather clothing similar to a hunters gear.

"You smell of the old blood." Jac stated looking at the man.

"As do you, it's not something that can be washed away after all. It's who we are Jac." The old man said with a light chuckle. "You and I, we're forever marked by the hunt."

"Who are you?" Jac asked ignoring his question.

"Yes, now that is a question that we should all ask ourselves. I am Reid, former hunter of the dream and current hunter of the Society." The man said as he picked himself up of the ground and stepping away from the wall.

"The Society?" Jac asked the man in a less aggressive voice, the man wasn't acting hostile so Jac did his best to calm down. Unfortunately that was easier said then done sense he could literally smell the fresh blood on this man.

"Yes, a bunch of bookworms who want to contact the great ones again, just like back in Yharnam." He explained and then pointed to his eyepatch covering his left eye. "In order to do this though, they need a certain something from people like us Jac, hunters."

"Thats insane! Calling to the great ones is what caused all the evil within that city in the first place! Thousands died and there are still those trapped within the dream, and you want to do that again!?" Jac was shocked that someone who had been through what he had would ever want to force it upon others.

"Your right, history may very well repeat itself, however as long as I get a little closer to my goal I could careless. The great ones are true power personified, think of what you could do with all the strength. Reality, time, space, THE DREAM! They would all be our playthings Jac, come with me, come and speak with the elders of the Society, hear our plans." Jac's mouth hung open as he listened to this man. "We can make this world into what ever we want Jac."

Jac's hand inched towards the hilts of his blades, Reid let out a sigh. "You really don't want to be doing that boy." He stated calmly while resting his hand on his swords handle which Jac recognized as one of the old gun-swords of the Cainhurst knights. The two hunters were still and quite for a few seconds, just staring at the other. Then in a sudden burst of movement both were in the center of the room weapons locked together.

Reid pushed Jac backwards with a great deal of strength that clearly surpassed Jac's and jumped back before lunging in again with his blade aimed to impale. Jac sidestepped and slashed towards Reids throat, though Reid was to quick. With the butt of his sword he nailed Jac in the gut but was surprised to hit something far harder than flesh. Jac responded by counter attacking but still wasn't quick enough as Reid jumped away.

"You got some serious abs there don't you?" He said with a slight bit of humor in his voice.

"No, I just hardened my blood until it was as strong as steel in the area you were aiming for." Jac then stuck his blades into his sleeves before pulling them out quickly and letting the blood from his wounds drip down onto his blades and soon forming a blade at the ends of both.

Reid just grinned before flicking his wrist and shifting his swords form a bit until the gun was on the blade. Quickly thrusting forward in a volley of stabs. Jac barely had enough time to dodge the attacks and was surprised to get a boot to one of his knees knocking him off balance and allowing Reid to take a quick slash across his chest causing more blood the spew out. Jac caught himself and took his chance at the offensive and swung forward at the mans head. His swings were quick and perfectly performed but still none of them hit. Reid thrust his blade forward again and Jac manages to jump back out of his range, however he forgot about the gun attached to the blade.

A quick red laser was fire from the barrel on the blade and pierce through his side sending him to the floor for a moment before he picked himself up quickly and got back into his stance, he was panting heavily as well as holding his side with his right hand which was still holding his sword.

"This is just pathetic kid." Reid said pointing his weapon at Jac. Jac readied his blades to defend. "Don't try and act tough kid, the beam I just hit you with was super heated and not only cauterized the wound, but also scorched an organ or two. It won't kill ya, but it'll sure as hell hurt. Why don't you come along quietly and we'll get you patched up later." He offered.

"Go to hell." Was Jac's reply.

Reid frowned. "Already been there." He launched himself forward to attack again but stopped half way just as an explosion from the outer wall of the building blew dust and debris in between them.

"Jac, are you okay!?" A female voice called out. A quick beast roar from Reid dispersed the dust in the air and he saw four teenage girls surrounding his prey, this didn't make him happy. If there was one thing he hated more than any was when someone got in the way of him and his prey.

"You four leave now!" Jac shouted at them.

"How dare you! We come all the way here to help you and thats how you thank us!" Weiss shouted.

"This guy is way out of your league, he'll wipe you all out. I'm who he wants so leave." Jac said getting to his feet.

There was a low ringing sound the swept through the building getting everyones attention. Reid pulled out a scroll and answered it. "I'm kinda in the middle of something right now." He was quiet for another moment. "Are you sure? How many?" Again he was quiet. "Shit, fine. I'm heading out now." He closed the scroll and looked over to Jac. "It seems your boss has sent several hunters this way to back you up Jac. As much as I would love to stick around I was ordered not to start a war in the Vale ghettos. I'm leaving now but don't worry." He grinned a feral looking grin. "We'll be seeing each other again real soon."

Reid then jumped out of a window and disappeared. Jac looked at the four girls who were now all looking at him worried. "Thanks for the help guys." He tried to straighten himself up but nearly fell over from the pain. Ruby caught him and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Jac, we'll get you some help soon. Jac?" She asked again as his eye began to close until they shut completely and he went limp. "JAC!"

 **Well Jac got his ass handed to him now didn't he. As I said before I'm going to be using Reid again in the future. Knighty and I are going to be writing our BBxRWBY stories as a team and in the same world. His will be following Reid and mine following Jac. He hasn't posted his first chapter yet but if you want to know the full story then I'd definitely be looking out for it. LATER.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'll admit this chapter is mainly going to be a fluff chapter with little to no action. I figure I need to start working on Jac's relationship with Ruby. Also I am now writing this story in collab with another writer named KnighteyNighteyKnight so I would highly appreciate it if you guys would go check out his story as well. Enjoy.**

Ruby finished getting dressed and was about to leave the dorm room, it was Sunday morning and the day after the incident in Vale. "Yo sis, where you off to?" Yang asked the young leader from her bunk.

"I'm going to see Jac, I want to make sure he's okay." She explained to her older sister.

"The doctor said he wouldn't wake up for several days after the blood he lost and the damage to his innards. Why not wait till he's awake?" Yang asked the girl.

Ruby gained a sad look on her face. "I just want to make sure he's okay, besides, if I don't go who will? He doesn't have any other friends here and he has no family either, he's all alone." Ruby said looking even more sad as she spoke.

Yang got a sly grin on her face. "Are you sure your not going to get a little alone time with his sleeping body?" She asked wiggling an eyebrow causing Ruby to become red.

"Yang thats disgusting!" She shouted as she stormed out the door and began walking across the campus an towards the medical ward. Being a school for hunters it was very common for students to get hurt while practicing or sparring, because of this they build a state of the art hospital building to take care of any possible problems. The staff were also some of the best doctors in Vale, the students of Beacon were in good hands. At least thats what Ruby believed before a man wearing medical scrubs flew out of a second story window shattering the glass and landing only a few feet from Ruby.

Ruby ran over to the downed man. "Are you okay? What happened?" She asked frantically.

The man never answered as he passed out. Ruby laid the man on his back before running into the building worried about Jac. Soon after entering she saw several orderlies running down the hall and she used her semblance to catch up to them. "What going on?" She asked running along side them.

"One of the patients is going ballistic! He started destroying his room and beating down anyone whose tried to stop him!" The man explained as they got to the stairs and ascended to the second floor. "Your a student right? We could use some help." Ruby nodded at his request and continued to follow them.

It didn't take long before they arrived at the epicenter of the destruction. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" An angry voice roared as another orderly slammed through a table shattering it completely.

"Jac?" Ruby asked as she recognized the voice and wormed her way through the crowd of doctors and orderlies so that she could get a better view. Sure enough when she finally made it to the front of the crowd she saw Jac ram another mans head into the ground. "Jac stop!" She shouted as she ran over and grabbed his arms and tried to restrain him but soon found that his strength far exceeded hers.

Jac began flailing his arms as he frantically tried to get her off of him. "JAC PLEASE STOP!" Ruby shouted louder as she looked up at him and was surprised to see tears running down his face. His face looked filled with anger but his eyes weren't, instead they looked full of fear.

Jac's eyes met Ruby's and he stopped flailing. "Ruby?" He asked panting.

"It's me, why are you doing this?" She asked still holding onto his arms.

After a few more seconds Jac fell to his knees and ruby did the same, Jac buried his face into Ruby's neck and started shaking. It took several moments before Ruby realized that he was crying. Ruby looked over to the group of people who were still standing in the door watching everything happen, using her free hand she motioned for them to leave which they all did quickly and one of the doctors closed the door to the room leaving Ruby to comfort the still slightly hysterical Jac. "Jac, whats going on?" She asked in her most gentle of voices.

"I lost! I lost to him!" He answered through the sobs confusing Ruby. Jac was tough she knew that, this made her hesitant to believe that he would be this upset over a single lost fight.

Ruby started to stroke his hair. "It's okay Jac, we've all lost before." She whispered.

Jac lifted his head and looked her in the eyes, his bright yellow eyes swollen and red with tears still falling. "No you don't get it." He choked out as he lifted his arm and wiped his eyes clear. "Ruby, I've lost more time than I can count. I've been killed in every way possible, and I've experienced more pain than any man should." Ruby had no idea what he meant by 'being killed' he was after all in front of her alive. "I clawed my way out of that hell, and only a month or so later I could have lost my prize!" He shouted punching the floor sending cracks through out the tiles in the room and blood to start leaking from his hand.

"Jac I don't understand, what prize?" Ruby begged him for answers.

"Life." He whispered to her. "There are no more do overs, no more waking up at a lantern. If I die again, its for good." He looked her in the eyes again. "Ruby, I'm scared." He whimpered as he fell onto his side shaking. Ruby had no idea what to make of this, Jac was always so calm and confident, to see him looking so pathetic broke her heart. "I've died so many times that I've stopped being afraid, but now it means something. I'm scared to die Ruby." Ruby still wasn't completely sure what he was talking about but that didn't really matter, even if he could be kind of scary and mean sometimes, Jac was still her friend and he was clearly suffering greatly.

Ruby pulled Jac closer to her and set his head in her lap as she continued to stroke his hair. "Jac, I don't know everything or even half of what you've been through, but I do know that you're hurt. It's okay to be afraid of dying, I am, but I know that I have people watching over me who won't let that happen. I have people who love me and will protect me if I need help. Knowing that is what gives me the courage to keep fighting." Ruby explained to distraught hunter.

"I don't have that." He replied from his place on her lap.

"Yes you do, you have me, Yang, Blake, even Weiss. We came to help you before and we'll do it again every time, your our friend whether you like us or not." She declared earning a reprieve from his tears.

"Ruby, your not like any hunter I've met before." She smiled at hearing this. "Thank you." He whispered before going quiet again.

Ruby sat there stroking his hair for several minutes before she noticed that he had fallen asleep and she got a doctor to help her get him back into his bed. The doctor attempted to put restraints on his arms and legs but Ruby wouldn't allow it, she told him that she'd stay and watch over Jac and would calm him down if he became upset again. It took some convincing but the doctor finally agreed and left her alone with him.

"Good job miss Rose." A voice spoke from the door way after about thirty minutes of silence. Ruby turned and saw her headmaster standing there with a small cart next to him in the hallway.

"Professor Ozpin." She said as he wheeled the cart in to reveal a plate of steaming cookies and a large cup of milk. Ozpin smiled when the girl ran over and began devouring the treats.

Ozpin walked over and took a seat in the corner of the room the had survived Jac's rampage. "When I was informed that Mr. Silver was out of control and running a muck in the hospital I was about call Ms. Goodwitch to assist me in restraining him, however thanks to you that was unnecessary. Tell me, how were you able to calm him down and why was he in such a rage to begin with?" Ozpin asked the girl who retook her seat next to Jac's bed with the glass of milk in her hands.

"All I did was talk to him and listen. As for why, I'm not very comfortable with talking about it, I don't think he'd like me telling anyone." She told him half worried about whether or not he'd be upset at her not telling him.

Ozpin just nodded. "I understand, Mr. Silver has had a very difficult life and it was probably personal. How much has he told you about his past exactly Ms. Rose? You needn't worry about keeping any secrets for him on this matter as he's already spoken with me on it in depth." He explained to the girl.

"Not much at all, he's told us a few stories here and there about monsters he's fought but thats it. Professor, what's happened to make him like this?" She asked looking at Jac's sleeping form.

Ozpin stood up and closed the door to the room before returning to his seat. "Mr. Silver, or I guess I should just say Jac as Silver is merely a name I made up for sense even he doesn't remember his real one, has not had an easy life by any means. He has died countless times and has experienced true despair."

"What does that mean? How can he have 'died' before, he's right here." Ruby interrupted out of confusion over people claiming over and over about supposed deaths.

Ozpin sighed. "Ms. Rose, there are things you should know about Jac. I will tell you if you agree that it doesn't leave thins room without mine or his permission, do you understand?" She nodded. "Very well, within the ruined walls of Yharnam lies a curse known only as The Dream."

 **Three days later**

"Now come at me!" Jac shouted from his spot at the center of the arena as Weiss lunged forward and began thrusting at him, Jac was dodging or swatting each attack aside with ease before knocking her out of her stance and slammed his knee into her gut sending her to the ground.

Jac let out a sigh of slight frustration as he assisted the heiress to her feet again. "I'm sorry Weiss, but your just not fast enough, I can still read your movements." Weiss rubbed her stomach where she'd just been hit not really listening to him. They'd been doing this for nearly two hours already and she was exhausted. After Jac had returned to their room with Ruby late Sunday night he asked her if she could help him learn to fight against rapier users, he wanted to do it right away on Monday but Ruby wouldn't allow it saying he still needed time to recover, and strangely enough he listened to her. In fact, ever since he returned from the hospital he and Ruby had been acting far friendlier with each other, something that the other three girls had all taken note of but had yet to say anything, though Yang was getting antsy about it. The only problem he was having with their training was the facts that Weiss simply wasn't as fast as Reid nor was she nearly as skilled.

"Well sorry for not being good enough." She said sarcastically.

"It's not you, it's him. I've never faced an opponent as strong as he was, he's a monster." He explained as they walked off the arena in the gym and towards the benches where Ruby and Blake had been watching them from. "Ruby, Blake, would you two like to join me in sparring while Weiss takes a break?" He asked the girls who both shook their heads.

"You just went for two hours, take a breather Jac." Blake told him as she went back to watching Yang spar with Ren in hand to hand combat.

"Blakes right, your still recovering. You need to take it a little easier or your gonna hurt yourself again." Ruby said to the boy who sighed.

"Very well, I'll go hit the showers and head back to the room then." He conceded to the young reaper.

After he had walked away and towards the locker room Weiss turned to her leader. "Okay so whats the deal with you two?" She asked crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked confused.

"I mean ever since you went to see him at the hospital you've been the only one besides Ozpin that can get him to listen, not to mention how much more he's been smiling." Weiss explained to her.

"I've noticed it to, he's been sticking closer to you than anyone else when he's with us.' Blake added still watching Ren put Yang on the defensive.

"So whats up?" Weiss asked in a far less serious tone than her usual voice, instead it sounded more curious than anything.

Ruby seemed to shrink under her partners gaze and turn a little red at what she knew they were implying. "Jac and I just had a bit of a heart to heart talk and I learned more about him, its not what your thinking." She said waving her hands in front of her. Weiss believed her but was still a bit concerned about her. She never admit it out loud but she saw Ruby as one of her closest friends and really did worry about her well being and her getting close to a shady guy like Jac had her worried.

"Very well, but be careful." She said walking off before Ruby could reply.

"Be careful of what?" Ruby asked Blake who just smiled and kept watching the spar.

 **Like I said a rather fluffy chapter though definitely a fun one to write. Don't forget to go check out this fics sister story as well, Knightey has done a great job writing it, its all about Reid or better known as the guy who wrecked Jac. I promise you will not be disappointed. Anyway leave me a review and tell me your thoughts. LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So after having it for like a month I finally got into the old hunters DLC and am having a great time with it, I'm really loving that whirlygig. Anyway lets get into it. Enjoy.**

"Yes students the forever fall forest is beautiful..." Glynda continued speaking to the students as they made their way through the forest explaining their reason for being there.

After a few minutes of instructions team RWBY took to gathering the sap. "So Rubes, where's Jac at today?" Yang asked casually not looking over to her sister.

After living with Yang for her entire life Ruby knew when her sister didn't mean what she was saying or was asking questions for other reasons. "Why are you asking me?" She asked suspiciously.

Yang tried to play it off. "Oh no reason, I was just wondering. You two just seem to be getting along a lot better lately." Yang tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but it was clear that she was struggling to remain so neutral. Weiss and Blake looked at each other for a moment, they knew that this wasn't going to end very well and had been expecting it for several days now.

Ruby groaned in frustration. "Yang if you have something to say just say it, I'm a big girl." Ruby said in a rare moment of apparent maturity.

"Alright fine, I think you and Jac have been getting a bit to chummy lately." She explained to her sister.

"What so I can't have friends, should I start putting more distance between me and Weiss, or is it just Jac?" Ruby responded.

"Weiss and I." Weiss corrected but was completely ignored by the two sisters who were now in full sibling argument mode.

Yang crossed her arms. "Oh come on sis, you and I both know that Weiss and Jac are completely different. Look Jac seems like a nice guy and all put you and I both know he's a few cards short of a full deck. I don't have a problem with you and him being friends but-"

"But what?!" Ruby shouted sounding exasperated.

"But I don't think its a good idea for you to get to close to him. Ruby I'm your big sister and I know you and how you act, so I know when you clearly start growing fond of somebody. I get the attraction to the whole 'dark and mysterious bad boy thing' he's got going for him but I'm telling you from experience that guys like that are never worth it." Yang tried to explain to her sister however only managed to make her more angry.

Ruby couldn't help but think back to everything that Ozpin had told her about Jac and the horrors he faced in that placed called the dream. The thought of dying over and over with no end in sight was horrible, and to hear her own sister call him crazy like this was unacceptable. "You don't know anything about him or what he's been through. I don't care what your implying about me or how you think I feel about Jac but I will not allow you to insult one of my friends like this. Jac didn't ask to be the way he is and you have no right to judge him!" Ruby shouted at her sister surprising her with how forceful she sounded as well as leaving Blake and Weiss with their eyes glued to the scene.

 **Several miles outside Vale**

"I'm here, where is my back up?" Jac asked Ozpin through his scroll. He stood in a small clearing in the middle of a large forest and look around at the trees, watching for any possible threats. The sun wasn't setting just yet but it was beginning to get lower.

"He should be arriving momentarily, remember your task is to gain intel on the White Fangs forces and resources at that site. Only engage if absolutely necessary." Ozpin responded through the device.

Jac heard movement from nearby. "Understood, over and out." He hung up his scroll and put his hand on the hilt of his weapon. After several second Jac caught the smell of alcohol and saw a man with black hair step into site. "Are you hunter Qrow?" Jac asked never taking his hand off his weapon.

"Don't tell me your the one I'm meeting here. Shit I guess, Ozpin wasn't joking when he said you were a kid." Qrow responded looking rather annoyed.

Jac didn't look any less annoyed as he put his hat on and raised his collar around his face. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't refer to me as a child. I do not know my actual age but the year I was born was over ninety to years ago." It was true that Jac had no earthly idea how old he truly was. Time within the dream was different, it was impossible to truly know how much time had passed while one fought within the eternal night that was the dream, seconds, hours, days, they were all meaningless. Was he really in it for nearly a century or only a single night, he doubted he'd ever truly find out.

"So Ozpin was telling the truth when he said your also from Yharnam huh?" Qrow asked looking Jac over. "He also said you were taught by the legendary Huntsmen Gehrman, I was actually inspired to become a hunter from stories about him, even choose to use a scythe like him to." Qrow explained seemingly finding some new form of respect for Jac.

"To say that the old man taught me is a bit of a stretch. He gave me blood, my first weapons, and through me into the beast infested city. Other than that he was either asleep or a cryptic old bastard. I'm surprised so many people know of him, but thats enough about me, we have a mission." Jac said getting them back on track.

Qrow nodded before pulling out his scroll and pulling up a map of the area. "Alright I'm assuming you already know the mission. I'm going to be going around and scouting from the northern end of the camp while you do the same on the southern end. After you feel you've gathered enough info then head to this location." He marked an area on the map about a mile to the east of the comp. "You and I will meet up there and share info, this isn't an infiltration so do not engage unless it is impossible to avoid."

"Got it, lets go." Jac said as he and Qrow nodded to each other and began making their ways towards their destinations.

It only took a few minutes for Jac to reach his spot as they started closer to his than to Qrow's. Jac laid down onto the ground in the prone position and crawled under a set of bushes before pulling out a set of binoculars that had been supplied to him before the mission. Amazing devices, much more effective that the monocular he had in the dream, he still remembers when he ditched the tiny object because he found himself being stabbed in the back while he was using it to look around Yharnam. After that he chucked it in a fit of frustration and lost it somewhere within the Cathedral Ward area of Yharnam.

Jac decided that he was probably going to be here for several hours and got comfortable.

 **With team RWBY**

The four girls were currently in the belly of a bullhead on the way back to Beacon. Ruby and Yang were still arguing and in fact only stopped their argument briefly when there was some trouble with Juane, Cardin, and an Ursa. right after it was clear that everyone was okay they were right back to it.

"I'm not trying to say that he's a bad person, I just don't think he's a very good influence on you." Yang shouted at her sister.

"I'm not a baby anymore Yang, I can take care of myself. I'm perfectly capable of recognizing when something isn't right on my own." Ruby retorted. **(A/N I'll admit that this is both really easy and hard to write at the same time. It's easy because I'm a younger sibling who has had similar arguments with my older sibling, its hard however because I'm a guy and so is my older brother. Because of that our arguments were on far different topics and were far to vulgar for this site. Anyway sorry for the interruption, I promise this will not become a habit.)**

"I know your not, I'm just trying to look out for your well being."

"I don't need you to look out for my well being!"

Weiss looked over to Blake who was pinching the bridge of her nose looking like she had a headache. "Should we try and stop them?" She asked the secret faunus.

"No, I sure that'll end badly, lets just get back to the dorms and pray that they tire out soon enough." With that she began to rub her temples.

 **Back with Jac**

Jac continued to watch several dozen White Fang members going about their daily training with an interest in their fighting styles. From all the fighters he could see he could tell that they were all rather green to combat, their stances were open, most were holding their weapons wrong, and worst of all in Jac's mind was that the ones that were sparring were only practicing non-lethal attacks. These were suppose to be hardened criminals and they were fighting like sportsmen and not killers.

Jac decided he'd seen just about all he needed to and was about to head to the meeting point when he noticed something odd. He saw down near the entrance to one of the tents were two young girls, at first he just figured they were the kids of of of the officers of the camp, then on a whim he looked closer and noticed something very bad. They were both human, crying, and if what he noticed was correct, they were bound.

The two girls looked very similar with long blonde hair, they must have been sisters. However Jac noticed something about the younger of the two that triggered a painful headache, the girl was wearing a big bright white bow in her hair. Jac dropped his binoculars and grabbed his head as images began flooding into him.

There were two little blonde girls, they were laughing as they skipped down a cobble stone street. Jac remembered he was carrying several large bags in his arms and looked over to see an old man with a large black hat and a long black coat walking next to him carrying a large stack of wooden logs. The old man smiled at the two young girls as they walked, Jac could remember him humming a familiar tune that he couldn't place. Then the bells began to ring and the whole mood changed, however before he could remember what happened next the images stopped as well as the pain in his skull.

Jac took several deep breaths as he tried to remember who those people in his mind were but just could place their faces. Jac picked up his binoculars and looked back down at the two girls and saw one of the Fang members start shouting at the two of them causing them to start crying harder. Jac made up his mind and pulled out his scroll. After calling Qrow's number and waiting several seconds he picked up. "Qrow we got a problem."

"What is it?"

"There are to young human girls who appear to be being held captive." Jac informed the drunk hunter.

"Are they in immediate danger?"

"Their surrounded by radicals who hate their very species." He replied flatly.

"I mean are they being actively harmed." Qrow corrected himself knowing that Jac was just being a smart ass.

"Not that I can see."

"Then we'll inform Ozpin and let him look into it." Qrow didn't feel like playing hero today and taking on an entire enemy camp with just two people. "Meet me back at the rendezvous point and we'll head back to Vale."

Jac on the other hand had already made the decision of what he was going to do, he was only calling Qrow so that he wasn't caught off guard. "Negative, I'm going in to try and help them."

"Kid this isn't a game! Our mission isn't to lay siege to to an entire enemy compound, I am ordering you to stand down now!" Qrow shouted through the scroll.

Jac stood from his spot and placed a hand on the hilts of his blades looking down at the enemy camp as the sun was now setting. "I told you I'm not a child, and I only take orders from Ozpin. Over and out."

"Listen to me you lit-" Jac ended the call and began darting from tree to tree doing his best to remain hidden from sight and moving as quietly as possible. Jac had plenty of experience with moving without making much noise as he would avoid many of the more annoying creatures of Yharnam. It only took a few minutes before he made it to the out skirts of the camp and lifted up the side of one of the tents and slipped in. He was in luck as it was empty and a supply tent.

Jac quickly began looking through the tent and soon found two barrels filled with what he could tell by smell was alcohol and smiled before dipping his finger in and tasting the liquid. "Strong stuff." He muttered as he began formulating a plan, one of the biggest listens he learned from his stay in the dream was that if used correctly than anything can be deadly.

After a few minutes of looking around he managed to find a small box with several dust gems and pulled out a red one, he then looked back to the alcohol a smiled again as he finally had a plan.

Jac stuck his head slowly out the flap to check if the coast was clear and saw that the only people near by were a pair of men in the standard Fang uniform who were talking a few yards away. Jac ducked back into the tent and grabbed a glass bottle off a nearby shelf and took a breath. "Here goes nothing." Jac threw the glass to the ground causing a loud shattering sound, he then hid near the entrance and waited.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sound like it came from the REQ tent."

"It's probably someone trying to slack off and get drunk, lets go grill their ass."

Jac remained silent as he drew his blades, after a few seconds the two men entered the tent and looked around. "Alright come out, give us some and we won't repor-" He never finished his sentence as Jac in the blink of an eye got between the two men and stabbed both through their throats, from one side through the other. Jac pulled the blades out quickly and the two men started desperately grabbing at their throats as they fell two the ground.

It didn't take long for the two men to bleed out sense he severed both jugular veins on both men. Knowing that faunus had heightened senses he knew that someone was soon going to smell the blood so in order to cover up the scent Jac grabbed one of the barrels of alcohol and dumped it all over the two. Once they were soaked he grabbed the mask off of one as well as his white vest the miraculously only had a little blood on it and put both on. Taking off his hat and stowing it within his jacket he went about the last part of the disguise, as well as the most gruesome.

Grabbing the man whose clothes he didn't take he held his blade up to the pair of horns on his head and quickly cut them from his skull. Once the dirty deed was done he grabbed some glue he saw in one of the boxes and glued the two horns to the top of his head. Jac stood up and walked to the entrance to the tent after grabbing the other barrel of liquor.

"I really hope this works." He said to himself before exiting.

 **Okay so I am gonna go ahead and say I'm sorry for the cliff hanger ending but I felt I needed to put something out sense I may not be posting as frequently as usual for a couple weeks as I get use to my new college schedule. Also my family is having a very difficult time right now and that has somewhat affected my up dating. Anyway I just want to point out to all you gore lovers out there that next chapter will get VERY raunchy with all the blood and death I have planned. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. LATER.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy shit this came out quickly, well to all you who were wondering I got frustrated trying to kill a certain bitch in a clock tower and decided to come write another chapter. Even though I hate the bitch I got to admit that I also love her at the same time, which is why I have begun planning. Enjoy.**

"And your sure he wasn't within the remains of the camp." Ozpin asked Qrow who stood at the other end of his desk.

Qrow let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, a looked over every one of the bodies we recovered and none of them fit his description, but to tell you the truth Oz, they were all so badly burned that I doubt any of them will be able to be identified without dental records being checked. The only thing we were able to find was this." Qrow held up what Ozpin instantly recognized as one of Jac's two broken blades, after a moment he placed it on Ozpins desk and the headmaster picked it up and started looking over the blade. "It's a lot heavier then I thought it'd be."

Ozpin was silent for a moment as he thought over this information, he had a very grim look on his face. "I understand, how are the two girls he saved?"

"Their fine if not a little traumatized by the whole situation. Their parents are on their way to get them now, apparently their father is one of the head engineers that keep the kingdom walls in good shape. My guess is that the Fang wanted to use the girls as leverage against him to overlook certain breaches in the wall for the Fangs use." He explained to Ozpin knowing that his friend wasn't really listening. "Ozpin this wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He went off mission and defied my orders, I understand that you hate losing men, hell I doubt I'll be sleeping well for a few nights, but theres nothing we can do about it. He may have looked like a kid but after what I watched him do." Qrow paused as he thought back to the scene that took place at the camp. "No kid could do that, no man could do that." Qrow looking slightly sick.

Ozpin stood up and made his way around his desk and towards the elevators bringing Jac's blade with him. "I understand Qrow, thank you for trying to help him anyway." The elevator doors opened. "I will need to go inform team RWBY of this news, they were the only ones I believe he thought of as friends." Ozpin entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor button sending him down leaving Qrow alone in his office. Ozpin didn't take long to navigate his way through the school and find his way to the first year dorms.

It was four in the morning so he doubted anyone would be awake. Once he reached the four girls door he gave a series of firm knocks in order to wake someone up. After about half a minute the door cracked open and Blake stuck her head out. "Professor Ozpin?" She asked opening the door more revealing her messy hair and slightly disheveled pajamas. "Do you know what time it is sir?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes and I'm sorry for the early hour but I must speak with you and your team, it's urgent." Blake stepped aside and let the older man into the room before proceeding to wake up Weiss and Ruby. They weren't very hard to wake up and were both understandably groggy but managed to wake themselves up enough to understand that something important was happening. Yang on the other hand was always the hardest to get up. After several minutes Blake gave up on her attempts to wake her partner up peacefully and decided to go about the way she discovered a few weeks ago.

Yang was laying on her stomach and instantly jolted awake when Blake grabbed her left butt check and pinched it rather hard. Ozpin probably would have commented on the scene at any other time but was really in the mood for such things. After a minute for everyone to clear their heads enough to listen Ozpin cleared his throat. "Ladies, as you may have come to realized I'm not a man of words. I dislike long winded speeches so please forgive my bluntness with this matter. As a result of a mission he took part in, Jac Silver is as of now MIA presumed KIA." Ozpin stood and walked over to Ruby and held out Jac's sword to her, she stared at it as if trying to figure out what it was, she was clearly in shock. "I'm truly sorry."

 **8 hours earlier**

With his newly acquired disguise Jac walked out of the tent with the barrel of booze over one shoulder and began walking towards the center of the camp where a large fire was burning and several dozen men were sitting around it all doing random things such as eating, talking to each other, or just enjoying the warmth of the fire.

Jac approached the fire with the barrel and set it down before loudly clearing his throat and mentally praying that this was going to work as most of the men turned to look at him. "Alright men listen up!" He spoke loudly the everyone gather. "Now I know that it's difficult living all the way out here in the grimm infested wilderness, and I know that many of you left behind your families to be here, for that our cause cannot thank you enough. You men are the ones who faunus children of the future will be thanking when they are living better lives then we did and our children are right now." Jac could see several men grinning and nodding, at this speech that he was making up as he went. "But that thanks won't come for quite a while, so in the mean time you will all have to make do with the Fang's way of thanking you." Jac patted the side of the barrel. "Tonight, we drink!" He shouted and was relieved when the men started cheering.

As men started getting up and grabbing mugs that they began filling with the liquor and downing it while laughing and reveling with one another. Jac grabbed one of the men and pulled him aside. "Would you mind grabbing another guy and going to get any other barrels of booze we got in the REQ tent? Not the one on the southern end of camp though, that was the only barrel in that one." Jac explained to the man hoping that there was in fact more than one REQ tent. Luckily he was correct in his assumption that a camp of this size would need more than one and the man nodded going to grab his buddy.

Jac look at the large group of men with satisfaction, now that all the men were happy and drinking they were both distracted and mainly gathered in one location. Add this with the facts that more of the men were sure to join the reveling and that they were all in the process of intoxicating themselves, and he had himself a pretty nice window to do what he needed to do. His only worry was that the actual officers of the camp would catch wind of the men drinking and would try to put a stop to it, though hopefully they would recognize how this was probably great for moral which would not only increase motivation and efficiency, but also help deter grimm by flooding the area with positive emotions.

Jac backed away from the group slowly, making sure not to garner anyones attention as he made his way towards the tent that the two girls were located. It didn't take long to find and when he entered he found the two he was looking for, the younger one was asleep with her head on the older girls lap as the older one stroked her hair and looked up to see Jac with a worried look on her face.

The only other person in the tent was a man wearing the standard recruit uniform, he stood up as Jac entered. "Please tell me your here to take over for me. I didn't join the Fang to watch over to human brats."

Jac smiled as he decided it was best to play along. "I know right? Theres a big ass banquet going on at the center of camp with booze and everything and they tell me I gotta take over watching the little shits." Jac said doing his best to sound annoyed.

The man started laughing. "Sucks to be you man, hows about I drink a pint for ya?" He said slapping Jac's shoulder as he walked towards the exit.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up ya lucky bastard." He replied as the man waved goodbye and exited the tent. Jac wait almost a full minute before quickly walking over to the two girls and kneeling down. "Okay before I say anything I need you to wake her up and make sure she knows to stay extremely quiet, can you do that for me?"

The girl looked a bit hesitant before nodding and shaking her sister awake and telling her to stay quiet. "Okay good, now first things first, I'm a Huntsman and I'm here to rescue you two and get you home, you understand?" He whispered to the two girls who became wide eyed and nodded with clear hope written on their faces. Jac then pulled out his scroll sent a quick message to Qrow and took a few moments to get to the map setting, he still wasn't use to the device yet, after pulling it up and in putting direction to the point that he was suppose to meet up with Qrow. "Do you know how to follow the direction on this map?"

"Yes." The older one answered.

"Okay, in a moment we're going to be super quiet and sneak out of this camp, and after that we are going to run as fast as we can to the place on this map. Another Huntsman is there waiting for us, he has black hair and smells bad okay?" They nodded again. Jac grabbed the two girls and lifted them up knowing it would be faster if he carried them. "Here we go."

Jac stepped out of the tent and quickly began weaving through the rows of tents as he made his way towards where he entered. Everything was going exactly as he hoped, however as anyone who has ever been to Yharnam knows, nothing ever goes as planned. As he rounded a corner the lead to the tent he first entered he locked eyes with a man about fifty feet away, this however wasn't one of the regular Fang members, this one was clearly higher up on the food chain. He had blazing red hair and wore a black suit, in his hand was a sheathed katana and on his face was a unique looking mask.

Any experienced warrior can tell if someone is truly a threat by a glance and Jac could see that this man was not to be trifled with, and by the fact that he hadn't moved yet he could tell the same about Jac. Without ever taking his eyes off of the man he slowly lowered the two girls to the ground and pulled out his scroll handing it to the older one. "Here take this and follow the directions, don't stop running until you get there, now go." He told her still watching the man and with one hand on his blades hilt.

The two girls took off towards the treeline as the two men continued to stare each other down. "Who are you?" The red haired man asked Jac.

Jac reached up and removed the mask he took and pulled off the vest after that. "My name is Jac and I'm a hunter." He then grabbed one of the horns glued to his head and yanked it off, he then repeated this before pulling out his hat and putting it back onto his head. "May I ask your name as well." He asked as he began refitting his collar around his face.

"Commander of the White Fang, Adam Taurus. Now prepare yourself." Adam said dropping into a combat stance, Jac did the same quickly drawing his blades. Jac immediately cut his fore arms and let the blood fall down his arms, he made the mistake of not going all out from the start with Reid and it nearly ended him, he wouldn't let that occur again. Adam didn't approach seeming to stay on the side of caution so Jac decided to make the first move.

As soon as his blades were fully formed he dashed forward and began concentrating on the bone on his necklace and turned himself into smoke and he zig zagged towards Adam. Adam stood his ground and watched as Jac covered the gap between them quickly, just as Jac came within striking distance he drew his sword several times in succession faster than the eye could follow. Jac had his blades in front of him to begin with and was surprised by the amount of force behind the strikes but didn't fall back. Jac unleashed a barrage of strikes of his own which were all either blocked or dodged by Adam who in turn would counter attack whenever possible but would always be blocked or dodged himself, it was a virtually endless dance of blades clashing and sparks flying.

Adam broke the cycle by jumping back and firing a round from his sheath at Jac who turned to smoke and reformed just in front of Adam with both swords raised and quickly brought them both down on Adam who drew his blade half way out of it's sheath and blocked the two blood swords. "Thats a nasty bite you got there, fast to." Jac said as he pushed all of his strength into the clash they found themselves in, Adam to his credit didn't budge and held off against the attack. Jac had his eyes trained on the mans face as they stood. "You know you look familiar, you wouldn't happen to know a pretty little cat faunus named Blake would you?" Jac asked already knowing the answer to the question. He recognized Adam almost immediately after getting a closer look at him, Blake had doodled him in her notebook enough times for him to remember it, you didn't survive long in Yharnam if you didn't pay attention to the tiny details.

Jac had been looking to get a reaction out of Adam and got just that. Even though there was a mask on his face Jac could see his surprise, with surprising strength Adam pushed Jac back. "How do you know about her?!" He demanded, under his collar Jac smiled widely. If he knew one thing better than anyone it was that emotions severely effected affected ones ability to fight. Jac knew that he would need to end this fast as others were bound to come and investigate the gunshots Adam had fired moments ago.

"I may or may not have run into the girl and read a book she had on her, she'd drawn several pictures of you in it. Quite the artist she was, pure bad luck that she came across me after one to many drinks." Jac said lying through his teeth, it worked to, he could see the look of realization took over his face. "A shame she was better with a pencil than that cleaver." Jac let out a loud fake laugh as Adam lunged forward while leaving himself open which Jac took advantage of and landed a strike to Adams aura as well as tripping him and sending him to the ground.

Before Jac could capitalize on this opening he heard several gunshots fired from behind him and rolled away. He turned and saw a group of men holding guns open fire at him which he responded to by running in between the tents nearby and towards the center of camp. He didn't want to be headed in the direction but it was his only option as if he stayed he'd end up fighting the whole camp and if he made a brake for the woods he would just be turning his back on several automatic weapons.

Instead he decided to go with his contingency plan. As he came within a few meters of the bonfire at the center of the camp he saw several men pointing at his approach and draw their weapons, which were red machetes, they charged. Jac wasted no time at all swinging his blades in a flurry of movements just as they were in reach and cut clear through the weapons and into the bodies removing several limbs in the process. The men fell to the ground screaming as they held their new stumps or reached for their missing arms. Jac was quick with ending their pain and expertly removed their heads with one swift motion for each.

Continuing to the center of the camp he saw the large group of men from before all grabbing for their weapons and decided to good ahead with his plan. "I'm sorry for the painful end but it is necessary!" He shouted as he ran towards the barrels of alcohol and kicked them into the fire before throwing the red dust he stole from the REQ tent in after them, Jac turned tail and ran as fast as he could the instant the dust crystal left his palm.

He got about ten feet before there was an explosion from behind him followed by screams of agony. He didn't need to look back to know exactly what was happening. When the dust crystal entered the fire it exploded destroying the barrels and sending their contents flying in every direction covering all who were within a certain distance, the fire then ignited the alcohol turning it into a type of homemade napalm and making everyone go up in flames. They were all burning to death. Many ran around frantically trying to put themselves out and ended up either setting more people on fire or lighting the tents on fire.

Jac continued running towards the western end of the camp when he saw Adam step out into his way. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He shouted as his mask began glowing and he got into a position ready to draw his blade. Jac just decided to continue running towards him and raised his swords to block, it wasn't until to late that he noticed the amount of energy Adam had stored up in his blade. "SEE YOU IN HELL!" In an instant he drew his blade which made contact with Jac's blood blades and cut through them with seemingly no resistance at all, the only thing that saved his life was the nano second decision to flare his aura as well as harden his blood in his torso as much as he could.

Even with both of these things he still wasn't able to block the full attack and gained a large gash all the way across his body that started spewing blood out as he fell backwards. "Damn." He muttered as he hit the ground and coughed up some blood. everything was silent for a moment before he felt a drop of rain fall onto his face, followed by another.

Adam panted heavily as he sheathed his blade and approached his downed enemy the rain began to fall harder and harder. "Your the first to ever stop my attack, but you won't stop another. I'm gonna kill you for Blake, and everyone of my men you killed tonight."

Jac chuckled. "Do it." He said simply with a grin on his face as he looked at Adam with a look that said 'You don't scare me'. Adam growled and pulled out his blade and aimed the tip at Jac's heart. Just as he thrust downwards Jac activated his old hunters bone and turned to smoke, he reformed behind Adam and stabbed towards his should with all the force he could muster and managed to pierce Adam's aura and into his right shoulder getting a howl of pain from the man before he planted his boot into Adams back kicking him to the ground before turning and continuing to run.

Jac made it out of the camp and to the edge of the woods before he turned back to see the entire camp up in flames, the rain did almost nothing to lessen the flames. Jac began his walk into the forest and away from the area, with all the panic and death going on down there it would be a virtual beacon for grimm soon. With that thought in mind he began his trek into the forest to find the nearest village or town.

It wasn't until he was about half a mile into the forest that he stopped as he realized something that absolutely disgusted him. "I left my blade in his shoulder, damn it." He hissed to himself before continuing.

 **The present time**

Jac limped through the forest, he was weak and slow. He'd been walking nonstop through the entire night and was in serious pain, couple this with all the blood he lost and he was on the verge of keeling over. It was nothing short of a miracle that he hadn't run into any grimm. Just as he was about to drop he saw something that gave him hope, a small clearing with a single building.

With all the energy he had left Jac hobbled towards the building, the sun was just starting to rise though his eye sight was blurry. He thought he could make out a couple people near the side of the building but couldn't be sure.

He made it half way through the clearing before collapsing, he rolled onto his back and tried to keep his eyes open as he heard someone approaching him. "Grandma! There a man here, he's hurt!" He heard a child's voice and then heard more footsteps coming towards him.

The last thing Jac heard before was an oddly familiar voice. "Ah, you've found yourself a hunter."

 **And there it is, I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you all think in the reviews, I seriously live to read yalls reviews. Anyway I'm gonna go play some MGS. Sorry about the false update but I was playing around in the management section and accidentally deleted this chapter and had to repost, I also added some shit to it as an I'm sorry. LATER.**


End file.
